My First (Endless) Love
by Kutang Ajaib Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku harian yang akan menghapus semua penyesalannya? apa penyesalan itu akan terhapus?/NARUSASU/KAKASASU/terinspirasi manga Orange/banyak typo/Chapter 5 END Update!/#NaruSasuDaysSunAndMoon2015
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...

Ada sebuah desa di kaki gunung. Desa itu adalah desa Koboha. Desa yang makmur dan indah. Desa tersebut dipimpin oleh sebuah klan yang sangat kuat. Klan Uchiha adalah keluarga yang elit dan terpandang. Klan Uchiha adalah penjabat di desa ini. Namun mereka malah menyelewengkan jabatan mereka.

Korupsi..

Menaikan pajak..

Bertidak semena-mena..

Bermain wanita..

Dan sebagainya..

Semua penduduk desa membenci mereka. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani menentang Uchiha. Jika mereka menentang maka nyawa adalah taruhannya. Selama 1 abad Uchiha memang dipercaya menjadi penjabat di desa ini. Namun ada satu kejadian yang sangat memilukan bagi keluarga Uchiha. Saat itu, pada malam bulan purnama terjadi sebuah peristiwa yang sangat tragis. Satu persatu anggota klan Uchiha tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Kuat dugaan kalo mereka semua dibunuh. Namun penduduk desa percaya bahwa klan itu mendapat kutukan dari Tuhan.

Warga mengira jika semua klan Uchiha tewas. Namun ternyata masih ada beberapa Uchiha yang tersisah. Sebut saja Uchiha Fugaku. Melihat nama klannya yang tercoreng ia bertekad akan menjadi seorang pemimpin desa yang baik dan bijaksana. Akhirnya impian itu pun terkabul. Fugaku yang memang keturunan Uchiha berhasil menjadi seorang pemimpin desa. Banyak warga desa yang tidak menyukainya tapi, tradisi adalah tradisi.. selagi masih ada klan Uchiha maka mereka lah yang akan memimpin desa ini.

Walaupun dibenci dan dicaci maki, Fugaku tetap melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dibantu dengan istrinya —Uchiha Mikoto— Fugaku membangun kembali desa Konoha menjadi desa yang makmur dan damai.

.

.

.

 _5 tahun kemudian._

Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam tengah meringkuk melindungi tubuhnya dari tendangan bocah-bocah nakal tersebut.

"hahahaha.. rasakan itu Uchiha! Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Uchiha seperti mu memang harusnya mati! Dasar sombong! Keras kepala! Kau itu pantas masuk neraka hahahaha!"

"kau memang menjijikan! Dasar klan terkutuk! Pergi dari desa kami!"

Cacian dan makian dilemparkan oleh bocah-bocah nakal tersebut. Bocah yang berasal dari klan Uchiha itu hanya terdiam. Ia tak membalas pukulan bocah-bocah tersebut. Ia juga tak menangis walau tubuhnya kini teramat sangat sakit. Sebenarnya ia tak salah apa-apa. Ia hanya terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha. Itu bukan salahnya.

Uchiha kecil itu memang jarang keluar rumah. Ayahnya melarangnya keluar rumah karena takut terjadi hal-hal yang buruk kepada anaknya, namun ia bersih keras ingin keluar rumah. Ia ingin mendapat banyak teman. Ia ingin main bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Namun yang ia pikirkan benar-benar salah. Ia pikir jika ia keluar rumah maka ia akan mendapatkan teman. Tapi semua hanya omong kosong, bukan teman yang didapat tapi musuh yang didapat. Semua orang didesa ini memang membenci Uchiha.

Bocah-bocah nakal itu mulai melempari Uchiha kecil itu dengan batu.

"rasakan itu! Hahahah!" ejek mereka. Uchiha kecil itu tidak membalas. Ia memilih untuk diam. Jika ia membalas, ia takut tak ada orang yang ingin berteman dengannya.

"heii! Jangan ganggu dia!" ucap seorang bocah bersurai pirang. Bocah-bocah itu menoleh kearahnya, termasuk bocah Uchiha tersebut.

"mau apa kau?" tanya salah satu bocah nakal tersebut. Si pirang hanya tersenyum dengan tenang. "tentu saja menolong anak itu" balasnya. 3 bocah itu terlihat kesal dan ingin memukul si pirang tersebut. Si pirang mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"OTOU-SAN! OOKA-SAN! ADA ANAK NAKAL YANG MENGANGGU KU!" teriak si pirang tersebut dengan suara nyaring. Bocah-bocah nakal tersebut pun ketakutan dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hahahaha! Dasar penakut!" ejek si pirang sambil menjulurkan lidah. Si pirang tersebut melirik kearah bocah Uchiha itu. "kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Bocah Uchiha tersebut hanya tediam. Ia menundukan wajahnya.

"hei? Aku bertanya padamu." Tegur si pirang. Lagi-lagi bocah Uchiha itu hanya terdiam. enggan menjawab pertanyaan si pirang itu. Bocah pirang itu menarik dagu si Uchiha kecil agar menatapnya. Bola mata sehitam malam bertemu dengan warna _shappire blue_ yang sangat indah. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"pelipis mu berdarah, sini aku obat— hei!" dengan cepat Uchiha kecil itu menangkis tangan bocah pirang tersebut. Ia berlari tanpa mempedulikan si pirang yang terus memanggilnya. Uchiha kecil itu tak mau menunjukan wajahnya. Ia takut jika bocah pirang itu akan membencinya hanya karena ia seorang Uchiha. Sungguh, yang diinginkan Uchiha kecil itu hanya seorang teman.

 _ **Degh!**_ Tiba-tiba jatung si Uchiha berdegup kencang. Ingatan saat ia memandang bola mata si pirang itu terlintas diingatannya.

"apa ini?" gumannya.

.

.

.

 _Kutang Ajaib Uchiha present.._

 _My First (Endless) Love_

 _NaruSasu_

 _Inspiration from Manga "Orange"_

..

..

..

 _20 tahun kemudian._

Awan mendung menghiasi kota Tokyo. Orang-orang berbaju hitam terus berdatangan ke sebuah rumah sederhana dipinggir kota Tokyo.

"apa benar Uchiha itu meninggal?"

"yeah. kudengar ia bunuh diri karena stres"

"dengan begini, berarti klan itu sudah musnah? Benarkan?"

"kau salah. masih ada 1 Uchiha yang tersisah didunia ini"

"ehhh? Benarkah? Hah, kuharap semua Uchiha didunia ini benar-benar musnah. Aku sungguh membenci mereka"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar wanita-wanita itu berbicara. Saat ini aku sedang berduka, kenapa mereka tega berbicara hal seperti itu?

"Sasuke-kun. Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian paman mu. Semoga Obito tenang di alam sana" ucap tetangga ku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Pembohong.. aku tahu jika mereka berbohong. _'Wajah'_ mereka tetap akan terlihat walau mereka mencoba menutupinya. Aku tahu, mereka sangat senang jika klan ku musnah.

Aku tak tahu, mengapa orang-orang itu membenci klan ku. Memang apa salah klan Uchiha sampai-sampai mereka membenci kami?

Andai saja ingatanku 20 tahun yang lalu terputar kembali. Saat aku berumur 5 tahun aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Ayah, ibu dan kakak ku tewas ditempat sedangkan aku masih bisa diselamatkan. Aku mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dikepala. Dokter bilang padaku bahwa aku kehilangan ingatan. Bahkan kenangan ku dengan keluargaku tidak bisa ku ingat sama sekali. Saat itu aku sebatang kara, tak ada warga desa yang mau mengasuhku. Sampai akhirnya aku dikirim ke Tokyo untuk menemui paman ku. Namanya Uchiha Obito. Orang-orang itu bilang kalau ia adalah paman ku, tetapi aku sungguh tak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku tinggal disana selama 15 tahun. Paman Obito hanya seorang pengangguran. Ia senang mabuk-mabukan dan tidur dengan wanita. Ia juga senang berjudi. Kadang saat mabuk, ia sering memukuli ku tanpa sebab. Jadi selama ini, akulah yang menafkahi paman ku tersebut. Namun saat aku pulang kuliah aku melihat paman Obito tergeletak dengan tangan yang bersimbah darah dikamar mandi. Ia bunuh diri. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Bunuh diri? Hal bodoh? Ah, aku lupa jika saat itu aku juga sempat ingin mengakhiri hidup ku. Saat itu aku sangat stress ditambah paman Obito yang terus menyiksaku tanpa henti. Namun entah kenapa saat aku ingin bunuh diri ada _'sesuatu'_ hal yang mencegah ku. Entahlah, aku tak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas, karena hal itu aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk hidup.

Setelah pemakaman paman Obito, aku kembali kerumah. Rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi. Biasanya saat malam seperti ini paman akan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mulai memukuli ku. Entahlah aku harus senang dengan kematian paman atau aku harus sedih dengan kematian paman. Saat pemakaman berlangsung aku tak menangis. Aku merasa ada salah satu beban berat dipunggung ku yang menghilang. Jika boleh jujur aku sangat bersyukur karena paman Obito meninggal. Tapi sekarang rumah ini sangat sepi. Ditambah lagi, hanya aku Uchiha yang tersisah di dunia ini.

Aku terduduk dilantai rumah ku. Menekuk lutut ku dan menenggelamkan kepala ku. Ku peluk dengan erat kaki-kaki ku.

"sungguh.. aku sangat kesepian" bisik ku pada angin malam.

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Setelah beres-beres aku bergegas untuk pergi kuliah. Saat aku mengecek kotak surat, ternyata ada sebuah amplop coklat dengan tali merah.

"apa ini? Kuharap bukan tagihan listrik" guman ku. Aku membuka amplop coklat tersebut. Ada sebuah buku kecil dengan kertas berwarna biru didalamnya.

' _Hai diriku yang dimasa lalu, apa kabar? Bisakah kau membantu ku? Aku ingin kau menghapus semua penyesalan ku. Sungguh aku tak ingin_ _ **'aku'**_ _yang dulu melakukan hal seperti yang aku lakukan dulu. Aku tak ingin menyesal. Kumohon bantulah aku.'_

Aku terdiam, _'diriku yang dimasa lalu?' 'penyelasan?'_ apa maksudnya? Aku kembali membaca isi amplop tersebut.

 _Kamis, 17 September 2015_

 _Paman Obito sudah meninggal, aku tak tahu apa aku harus senang atau sedih? Yang jelas sekarang aku sangat kesepian. Saat aku berangkat untuk kerja sambilan, aku dipecat oleh atasan ku dikarenakan cafe tempat ku bekerja sudah bangkrut. Sungguh aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Saat aku pulang, ada segerombol orang yang mengacak-acak rumah ku. Itu adalah penagih utang. Mereka menangih utang paman Obito. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku tak punya uang. Mereka bilang aku harus keluar dari rumah ini. Sungguh ini adalah hari kesialan ku. Karena stress aku memilih untuk pergi minum disebuah kedai_. _Aku ingin mabuk._

Aku kembali terdiam. Bukankah sekarang hari kamis? Dan lagi, apa ini sebuah buku harian? Sungguh aku sedikit merinding membacanya.

 _Jumat 18 September 2015_

 _Saat aku terbangun ternyata aku tertidur didepan rumah seseorang. Orang itu terlihat kesal dan mengataiku seperti gelandangan. Aku sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan orang itu. Dasar, seenaknya saja ia mengatakan hal itu kepada ku. Orang itu menawarkan padaku agar aku tinggal dirumahnya. Tapi dengan angkuh aku menolaknya dan memakinya. Rasakan itu dasar pemuda sialan!_

 _ **(*) Saat kau bertemu pemuda itu janganlah kau memakinya dan terimalah ajakan orang itu untuk tinggal disana.**_

"a—apa?" wajah ku memucat. Besok adalah hari Jumat. Apa benar besok akan terjadi hal seperti itu? Aku terkekeh pelan.

"mana mungkin. Ini hanya perbuatan orang iseng. Aku yakin itu" aku memasukan amplop itu kedalam tas. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kuliah

..

..

..

..

"maaf Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. _Cafe_ ini sudah bangkrut. Aku sudah tidak bisa mempekerjakan mu disini. Maafkan aku"

Aku terdiam. Entahlah tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa membeku dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Jadi, isi buku harian itu benar? Hei siapapun! Katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanya lelucon!

"ini.. aku hanya bisa memberikan mu sedikit. Ku harap kau tidak menolaknya" pak manajer memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepadaku. Amplop itu tidak tebal. Hanya ada beberapa lebar uang yen didalamnya. Ya, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur.

"terima kasih" kataku. Pak Manajer tersenyum padaku. Aku berpamitan padanya.

"tadi di-PHK selanjutannya apa lagi? Oh tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jika tidak bagaimana aku bisa makan?

Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihat suasana ramai dirumah ku. Aku juga mendengar suara gaduh disana. Tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak. Dengan terburu-buru aku berlari kearah rumah ku.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanyaku pada segerombolan pria ber jas hitam yang mengacak-acak isi rumah ku. Seorang pria berjas putih dengan tampang sangar melotot kearah ku. Aku yakin jika ia adalah pemimpin gerombolan ini.

Pria itu menghisap rokoknya. Menghembuskan asap rokoknya kearah wajahku, aku sedikit terbatuk akibat ulahnya. "apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pria berjas putih itu.

"iya, aku Uchiha Sasuke. Anda siapa? Kenapa anda mengacak-acak isi rumah ku? Anda tau ini adalah tindakan kriminal. Aku bisa melaporkan anda ke pihak berwajib" kataku. Pria itu tertawa. Tawa yang terlihat meremehkan. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku terpojok di dinding. Ia mencengkram erat leher ku. Aku jadi kesulitan bernafas.

"hei bocah? Memang kau piikir siapa disini yang seorang penjahat hah? Paman mu lah yang seorang penjahat! Si brengsek itu meminjam uang pada kami. Dan kau tahu, saat kami menagihnya ia sudah kabur entah kemana. Cihh! si brengsek itu, rasanya ingin ku tembak kepalanya dengan pistol ku" ucap pria itu sambil menodongkan pistol kearah kepalaku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Kulirik tetangga-tetanggaku yang sedang menonton dipintu depan. Aku menatap mereka, memohon agar mereka menolong ku. Namun apa daya, mereka hanya diam tak berkutik. Mereka hanya melihatku seakan-akan aku ini adalah seorang terpidana mati yang harus dihukum didepan umum. Ya Tuhan, sebegitu bencinya kah kalian pada Uchiha?

"khh— memang berapa utang paman ku?" tanyaku. Pria itu tersenyum.

"tentu saja banyak. Paman mu berhutang pada kami sebanyak 20 juta yen. Itu belum termasuk bunganya" pria itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat memuakkan.

"a—apa? sebanyak itu?" kata ku kaget. Sungguh, rasanya kepalaku sangat sakit. Kenapa paman bisa meminjam uang sebanyak itu? Bagaimana bisa aku melunasi utangnya?

Pria itu menjambak rambutku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. "dan sekarang, aku ingin kau membayar utang-utang pamanmu. **Malam ini** , sekarang!" katanya sambil menekankan kata malam ini. Aku terdiam, kepala ku berdenyut sangat sakit. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"ta—tapi aku tidak punya uang. Aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaan ku." Kataku. Pria itu mendengus kesal dan dengan sekali gerakan ia menendang perutku dengan lututnya. Aku tersungkur ke tanah dan meringis kesakitan.

"dengar bocah! Aku tak mau tahu. Malam ini juga kau harus membayar utang-utang pamanmu" katanya sambil menginjak kepalaku. Aku hanya memandangnya sayu. Tetangga-tenggaku hanya berbisik. Mereka enggan menolongku. Di lihat dari wajahnya, mereka terlihat bahagia melihat aku yang tersiksa.

"bos! Kami menemukan surat kepemilikan rumah ini" kata anak buahnya. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia menarik daguku. "hei, bagaimana jika rumah ini kami ambil? Dengan begini ku anggap utang paman mu sudah lunas" katanya.

"ta—tapi bagaimana dengan ku? Aku harus tinggal dimana?" tanyaku. "itu bukan urusanku bocah! Sekarang kau kemasi barang-barang mu atau aku akan menembak kepala mu!" kata pria itu mengancam ku. Aku hanya terdiam. Ya Tuhan, apa harus ku lakukan?

Aku mengemasi pakaianku. Sesekali aku meringis memegangi perutku yang ditendang oleh pria itu. Setelah mengemasi pakaian ku, aku pun pergi. Kulihat tetangga-tetanggaku, mereka hanya tersenyum. Lihat? Bahkan mereka tak peduli padaku jika aku dipukul oleh pria-pria itu.

"Uchiha memang pantas mendapatkannya"

"ini kutukan. Tuhan pasti sudah mengutuk Uchiha"

"lebih baik kau mati saja dineraka, dasar Uchiha sampah!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup rapat telingaku. Ada sedikit rasa benci dihatiku terhadap mereka.

"khh—!" kupegang kepala ku yang sedikit sakit. Kemana aku harus pergi? Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Bahkan sanak saudara pun aku tak punya.

Ku rogoh kantung celanaku. "huh? Amplop?" gumanku. Astaga aku lupa jika ini uang yang diberikan manajer tadi siang. Aku tersenyum, lebih baik aku pergi minum. Aku harap dengan minum-minum pikiran ku akan menjadi jernih.

..

..

..

..

Suara nyanyian burung dipagi hari mengalun indah ditelingaku. Angin pagi yang menyejukan mulai bertiup-tiup menerbangkan surai hitamku. Haah? Dimana ini? Apa aku ada di surga?

" _oi—!"_

Tunggu, suara apa itu?

" _oi! Kau dengar aku tidak?"_

Suara apa itu?

Aku membuka mataku. Sedikit menyipitkan mataku karena sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kornea ku. Ku lihat seorang pria berambut pirang berdiri di hadapan ku.

"hah, ku kira kau sudah mati" gumannya. Huh? Mati?

"hei, bisakah kau menyingkir dari pintu rumah ku? Aku ingin masuk" kata si pirang itu. Aku terdiam.

"ka—kau?! Kau siapa? Dimana aku?" tanyaku panik. Si pirang itu mendengus.

"harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dasar gelandangan! Menyingkir dari rumah ku!" katanya. Eh? Apa dia bilang? Gelandangan?

"ge—gelandangan? Hei! Aku bukan gelandangan!" protesku. Si pirang itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. "yeah, dilihat dari manapun kau memang bukan gelandangan. Bajumu bahkan tidak kotor. Hmm, jika kau bukan gelandangan apa mungkin kau pengemis?" katanya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Tenang Sasuke, tahan emosi mu.

"nah tuan pengemis, sekarang apa mau mu? untuk apa kau tidur di depan rumah ku?" ucap si pirang itu. Eh? Tertidur? Di depan rumahnya? Astaga?! Apa mungkin gara-gara mabuk aku jadi tertidur disini?

"err— itu.." aku menggigit bibirku. Hei, mana mungkin aku cerita padanya jika semalam aku mabuk-mabukan dan tidak sengaja tidur disini. Mau taruh dimana harga diriku ini? Terkadang aku menyesal mengapa Uchiha harus memiliki harga diri yang tinggi.

"kenapa? Tidak bisa menjawab? Ah, apa jangan-jangan kau mau mencuri didalam rumah ku ya?" Tanyanya sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"mencuri? Untuk apa aku mencuri!" sergah ku. Si pirang itu makin menatap ku tajam, entah kenapa aku jadi risih.

"se—semalam aku tidur sambil jalan. Tak tahunya aku malah tertidur di depan rumah mu. asal kau tau aku bukan pengemis ataupun gelandangan! Ru—rumah ku ada disebelah rumah mu!" kataku sambil menunjuk pintu disamping rumah si pirang itu.

Seketika kami terdiam. Si pirang lagi-lagi menatap ku. Kali ini wajahnya memerah menahan tawa.

"a—apa yang lucu?" tanya ku.

"hahahaha, kau tau. Pintu yang kau tunjuk itu adalah gudang" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya. Seketika aku membeku. Wajahku memerah menahan malu.

"hahahaha! Benar dugaan ku! Kau itu memang gelandangan yang bekerja sebagai pengemis" kata si pirang itu. Aku menggertakan gigiku. Dengan kasar aku mengambil tas ku dan pergi meninggalkan si pirang itu.

"hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya si pirang itu. Aku tak menjawabnya. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan ku.

"brengsek! Lepas—" aku terdiam saat kedua mata kami bertemu. Apa ini? Perasaan apa yang ada dihati ku ini? Kenapa warna matanya itu seakan tidak asing lagi bagi ku?

Cukup lama kami terdiam sampai akhirnya si pirang membuka suara. "hem, jika dilihat-lihat kau ternyata manis juga. Ah! bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumah ku" si pirang itu tersenyum bodoh.

"a—apa? untuk apa aku tinggal dengan makhluk bodoh seperti mu?" kataku.

"oh ayolah, kau tidak punya rumah kan? bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersama ku? Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiriian" katanya. Entah kenapa aku sangat membenci si pirang ini.

Dengan kasar aku menangkis tangan si pirang bodoh itu. Ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Aku tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama mu? cih! jangan harap dobe!" kataku sambil meninggalkan si pirang itu.

..

..

..

..

Hari sudah malam, jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Suasan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang dijalan. Kuraih dompet kulitku. Hanya ada beberapa lembar uang. Kalau ku hanya segini sudah dipastikan kalau aku tidak akan bisa menginap dimotel. Haahh.. baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain selain tidur dibangku taman.

Kurebahkan tubuhku dibangku taman yang sepi ini. Angin dingin menusuk tulang-tulang ku.

"hachiu!" aku menggosok hidungku yang memerah. Sudah ku pastikan kalau besok pagi aku akan terkena flu. Aku memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Sungguh sangat indah. Ku raih amplop coklat ditas ku.

"sudah 2 hari terlewat dan kejadian yang ada di buku harian ini benar-benar nyata? Yang benar saja" aku terkekeh geli. Mungkin Tuhan kasihan padaku hingga aku diberikan kekuatan supranatural untuk mengetahui masa depan.

Aku kembali membaca buku harian tersebut. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

" _ **(*) saat kau bertemu pemuda itu janganlah kau memakinya dan terimalah ajakan orang itu tinggal disana.**_ Hm? Bukankah tadi aku sudah memakinya? Bahkan aku juga menolak ajakannya." Guman ku. Buku harian ini datang kepadaku karena satu tujuan, yaitu menghapus sebuah penyesalan. Kurasa kata-kata yang ditulis tebal itu adalah permintaan dari si pengirim agar mengikuti kata-kata nya. Lalu bagaimana jika aku mengikuti kata-katanya? Apa takdir akan berubah?

"ughh—" aku memegang kepalaku yang pening. Sebaiknya aku tidur. Aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu sampai-sampai kepalaku jadi sakit.

.

.

.

 _[Author POV]_

Sasuke tertidur dibangku taman. Ia tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri agar ia tak kedinginan. Badannya bergetar menahan udara dingin yang masuk kedalam kulitnya.

"huh? Bukannya itu pemuda yang tadi pagi?" guman pria berambut pirang, ia menghampiri Sasuke.

"hei, gelandangan. Kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini" kata si pirang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"haahh.. haaahh.. haahh.." terdengar nafas Sasuke yang memburu.

"oi, gelandangan! Kau tak apa?" si pirang mulai khawatir. Didekatkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke. Mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Sasuke.

"astaga, kau demam! Sial, sudah kubilang untuk tidur dirumah ku kau malah menolaknya, dasar keras kepala!" si pirang mendengus kesal

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Hal yang kulihat adalah sebuah langit-langit rumah bercat putih. Hah? Bukankah aku tidur dibangku taman? Sekarang aku ada dimana?

"oh? Kau sudah bangun" suara seseorang menyadarkan ku.

"ka—kau?" gumanku. Aku hendak protes namun entah kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas

"sekarang kau ada dirumah ku. Aku menemukanmu tidur dibangku taman. Dan kau tahu? kau terkena deman." Jelasnya sambil meletakan nampan berisi bubur dan susu dimeja.

"aku demam?" guman ku. Aku memegang keningku dan benar saja ada plester penurun panas melekat di keningku. Si pirang itu mengangguk.

"nah bagaimana dengan keadaan mu? sudah mendingan? Aku memasakkan bubur untukmu. Aku tak tahu ini bubur apa yang jelas katanya bubur ini bagus untuk kesehatan" katanya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Dengan terburu-buru aku mengambil tas ku dan pergi meninggalkan si pirang itu.

"hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya si pirang. "bukan urusan mu. Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu, untuk biaya pengobatan akan ku bayar secepatnya. Aku permisi"

"hei tunggu!" kata si pirang sambil berteriak. Aku terdiam.

"kau— sedang mencari pekerjaan kan? aku melihat mu berkeliling toko mencari lowongan kerja. Tapi— kau tidak mendapatkannya kan?" tanya si pirang itu. Aku mendengus kesal.

"lalu kenapa? Kau mau menghina ku lagi? Aku tak butuh belas kasihan mu, Tuan." Sindir ku

"bekerjalah dengan ku" katanya. Aku terdiam. "apa maksud mu?"

"kau tinggalah bersama ku. Tapi selama tinggal dirumah ku kau harus bekerja membersihakan rumah ku. Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Setidaknya kau tinggal dirumahku bukan karena aku kasihan padamu, tapi karena kau bekerja pada ku." Kata si pirang itu. Aku mencoba berpikir. Sepertinya itu tidak buruk juga.

"baiklah aku setuju" kataku. Si pirang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum bodoh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"ayo kita jabat tangan. Anggap saja ini bukti perjanjian" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menuruti kata-katanya.

"oh ya, aku belum tahu nama mu" kata si pirang. Aku memandangnya dengan ekspersi datar.

"namaku uch—" ucapku terhenti. Si pirang terlihat bingung. Gawat! Ia tidak boleh tau jika aku ini keturunan Uchiha. Kalau ia tahu, bisa-bisa ia membenci ku sama dengan orang-orang itu.

"namaku Sasuke" kataku. Ia terlihat curiga. "Sasuke? Hanya Sasuke? Nama keluarga mu?" tanyanya

"tidak ada, aku lupa" jawab ku malas. Si pirang hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah Sasuke, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto" katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia merangkul pundakku.

Huh? Naruto ya? Hm.. sepertinya kisah hidup ku baru saja dimulai.

TBC

Haiiii! Saya dateng lagi bikin FF Narusasu. Entah kesambet apaan saya bikin FF yang _'normal'_. Saya terinspirasi dari komik orange yang katanya ceritanya sedih itu loh. Ahahahaha~ ceritanya emang bagus makanya saya bikin yang versi Narusasunya. Tapi gak 100% ceritanya sama kok. Cuma terinspirasi aja sama ceritanya. Btw bang Naru ultah ya? HBD bro, moga makin tampan dan makin macho *tiup lilin di dodol*. Oh ya, FF ini juga buat ngerayain annivnya Narusasu! Yeeyy OTP SAYAAAAAA! MAKIN LOPE LOPE DEH SAMA MEREKA.

Oh ya, jangan lupa review ya? Biar saya tau FF saya ini berguna (?) apa kaga hahahaha..

Sebelum berpisah saya mau pantun dulu deh..

 _Abang Naru lagi ultah_

 _Dapet kado cipok dari Sasu_

 _Sekian dari saya_

 _Wassalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh.._

*maen marawis*

*plisss itu pantun kaga nyambung*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My First (Endless) Love"

Cast : NaruSasu

Rated : T

 **Warning : bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, banyak typo, OOC Naru, OOC Sasu, yaoi, shounen-ai, dipersembahkan untuk merayakan anniversary OTP saya :* Happy NaruSasu Days!**

Pesan dari kutang: FF ini terinspirasi sama manga _Orange_. Tapi ff ini seluruh cerita ini murni dari saya.

Happy reading genk~

..

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Matahari mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. Suara burung nan merdu mengalun indah ditelingaku. Aku memandang jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. Huh? Jam 7? Hmm, sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan untuk si pirang bodoh itu.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku yang empuk dan pergi menuju kamar mandiku. Kuputar keran air lalu ku basuh air itu ke wajah ku. Sensasi dingin menyapa kulit wajahku. Setelah menggosok gigi aku membuka laci kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Ku ambil amplop berwarna coklat dan mulai membaca buku harian tersebut.

 _Senin, 25 september 2015_

 _Naruto memintaku untuk membangunkannya pukul 8 pagi, aku mangangguk menyetujuinya. Setelah membangunkannya kami makan pagi bersama. Setelah itu Naruto berpamitan padaku untuk pergi kuliah. Namun tidak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali lagi. Ia terlihat kesal padaku karena ternyata kampusnya sedang libur. Hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini kamipun bertengkar._

 _ **(*) jangan bangunkan Naruto. Bangunkan dia tepat pukul 9 pagi. Jika ia mengomel diamkan saja. Jangan pernah meladeninya.**_

Aku mengangguk setelah membaca buku harian itu. Ah, tidak terasa sudah seminggu aku tinggal disini. Aku tinggal disini tentu saja tidak gratis. Aku bekerja disini untuk membersihkan rumah. Yeah kurasa begitu.

Aku beranjak untuk pergi kedapur, memasak telur goreng dan memanggang beberapa roti untuk sarapan. Seminggu? Ah benar juga. Sudah seminggu juga aku melakukan perintah yang ada dibuku harian itu. Pengirim buku itu meminta tolong padaku, agar aku melakukan permintaannya. Yeah, tulisan tebal yang ada dibuku misterius itu adalah perintah si pengirim dan kurasa takdir sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah.

Setelah merapikan meja, aku hendak mambangunkan Naruto. Namun ketika aku ingin membangunkannya tiba-tiba ia berlari terburu-buru kearah ku. Tampangnya sangat berantakan. Ia hanya mengenakan bawahan piyama saja. Bajunya? Entahlah kurasa ia sudah melepasnya. Si pirang bodoh itu berdiri didepanku. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut. Ah aku yakin kalau ia ingin marah padaku.

"teme! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku? Kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah? Aku harus pergi kuliah!" katanya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi datarku.

"aku lupa. Lagi pula aku bekerja disini untuk membersihkan rumah bukan untuk membangunkan mu" jawab ku seadanya. Naruto hendak protes namun ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya. "haahh.. percuma aku marah-marah. Toh sekarang aku memang sudah telat" katanya.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil roti panggangnya. Ia mengunyahnya cukup kasar sehingga remah-remah roti itu mengotori meja dan lantai. Aku sedikit kesal melihat cara makannya yang menjijikan itu.

"hei dobe! Bisakah kau makan pelan-pelan? Kau mengotori meja dan lantainya!" kataku. Naruto hanya mendengus tak peduli. Sial! Tenang Sasuke, bukankah buku harian itu bilang kalau aku harus sabar.

Akhirnya kami pun makan dalam diam. Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi.

"iya ada apa?" tanyanya

" _hei Naruto kau ada dimana? Kau tidak ke kampus kan?"_

"tidak. Aku kesiangan. Ini gara-gara seseorang yang tidak membangunkan ku—" ia melirikku tajam. Aku hanya terdiam tak peduli. "—Memang kenapa?" lanjut Naruto.

" _baguslah, sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada orang yang tidak membangunkan mu. kau tahu, kampus diliburkan. Haaahh.. kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku bermalas-malasan dirumah"_

"eh? Kau serius? Astaga mungkin aku sedang beruntung ya hahahaha" Naruto tertawa cukup keras.

" _hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan?"_

"aku tidak bisa. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Sudah ya, bye Kiba!" kata Naruto sambil menutup sambungan teleponnya. Aku hanya memandangnya bingung. Naruto kembali memainkan handphonenya. Sepertinya ia sedang menegtik sesuatu.

"hei Sasuke. Untung kau tidak membangunkan ku. Kau tahu, kampus sedang diliburkan hahahaha, akhirnya aku bisa liburan" ia tersenyum kearah ku.

Huh? Jadi buku harian itu benar ya?

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya ku. "kencan dengan Hinata! Aku pergi dulu, bye teme!"

 _ **Blam!**_ Naruto menutup pintunya. Aku terdiam. Apa dia bilang? Hinata? Apa itu pacarnya?

Kupegang dadaku yang terasa sakit. Apa? apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Kenapa aku tidak suka dengan orang yang bernama Hinata itu? Ku gelengkan kepala ku untuk menepis pikiran negatif itu. Oh ayolah aku baru saja bertemu dengan Naruto seminggu yang lalu mana mungkin aku menyukainya? Lagi pula aku yakin kalau aku itu normal. Daripada memikirkan hal itu lebbih baik aku pergi kuliah.

..

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Ah aku lupa jika bahan makanan dirumah sudah habis. Akupun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Tentu saja aku memakai uang Naruto. Ia yang memberiku uang bulanan untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti err— istrinya mungkin?

Aku memasukan beberapa sayuran ditroli belanjaan ku. Hm? Makan malam nanti kira-kira masak apa ya? Aku melihat tumpukan tomat segar disalah satu etalase sayuran. Sup tomat? Tidak buruk juga. Sudah lama aku tidak makan sup itu. Saat hendak memilih tomat tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"seperti ada yang terlupa?" gumanku. Ah! benar! Buku harian itu! Kubuka isi amplop itu dan membacanya.

 _Senin, 25 september 2015 (20.00)_

 _Aku memasak sup tomat untuk makan malam. Kuharap Naruto tidak akan protes. Lagi pula apapun yang aku masak pasti akan dimakannya. Aku memasak sup itu dengan sangat telaten agar rasa sup itu pas dilidah. Namun saat Naruto pulang, ia terlihat sangat lesu. Saat aku mengajaknya untuk makan ia menolak. Aku sedikit kesal karena ia menolak masakanku. Aku bertengkar cukup hebat sampai-sampai Naruto membanting mangkuk berisi sup tomat yang aku buat._

 _ **(*) jangan memasak sup tomat. Masaklah semangkuk ramen untuk makan malam.**_

"huh? Bertengkar karena hal sepele? Astaga apa _'aku'_ yang dimasa depan itu selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto? Kenapa aku sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali?" aku bergidik heran. Hahh terpaksa aku harus memasak ramen untuk si dobe itu. Aku berjalan menuju rak berisi ramen instant.

"ramen instant ya?" guman ku.

..

..

..

..

"nah sudah selesai" guman ku ketika selesai menata meja. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan benar saja Naruto pulang dengan keadan lesu. Matanya terlihat kosong dan wajahnya terlihat berantakan.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku. Naruto hanya terdiam tak membalas pertanyaanku.

"mau makan malam?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini Naruto menggeleng. "tidak, aku sudah kenyang" katanya. Aku sedikit mendengus.

"kau yakin tidak mau makan setelah aku memasakan ini untuk mu?" kataku sambil meletakan semangkuk ramen panas dimeja.

"eh? Ramen? Kenapa hari ini kau memasak ramen?" tanya Naruto. Wajahnya mulai terlihat bersinar lagi. "entahlah aku hanya sedang ingin makan ramen saja. Bukankah ramen adalah makanan kesukaan mu?" ucapku. Naruto mengangguk senang. Ia tersenyum bodoh kearahku.

"sudahlah cepat makan ramen mu sebelum mie nya lembek" kataku.

"haahh.. pasti ini ramen instant" Naruto mengeluh dengan cekatan aku memukul kepalanya dengan sendok yang ku pegang. "ini bukan ramen instant. Aku memasaknya sendiri. Lagi pula aku benci makanan instant" kataku. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"itadakimasu!" katanya semangat. Ia mulai menyeruput kuah ramen itu.

"huoohh! Ini enak sekali!" pujinya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah bodohnya.

"hei Sasuke, bagaimana kau tahu kalau makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen? Setahu ku, aku tidak pernah memberitahu mu" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam. Benar juga, bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau makanan kesukaannya adalah ramen? Dibuku harian itu juga tidak tertulis kalau Naruto suka pada ramen. Ughh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing memikirnya.

"Sasuke—" ucap Naruto. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang serius. Aku hanya terdiam.

"sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi aku selalu menahannya." Katanya lagi. Ia makin menatapku dengan serius. Disentuhnya pipiku oleh tanganya yang hangat. _ **Degh!**_ Jantungku berdetak kencang.

"Sasuke— apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Bingung? Tentu saja, aku baru bertemu Naruto sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa Naruto berpikir pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal sosok Naruto?

"aku, tidak tahu—" kataku. "—aku baru bertemu dengan mu seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin kau salah orang" kataku. Naruto terdiam. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. "ah! benar, mungkin aku salah lihat" Naruto mengusap belakang lehernya. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto, kenapa kau terlihat sangat murung tadi?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam. Mencoba tersenyum walau aku tahu hatinya kini sedang bersedih.

"yeah hanya masalah kecil. Aku dan Hinata bertengkar. Hinata bilang padaku kalau ia ingin melanjutkan S2 nya di Amerika. Aku melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan S2nya ditokyo. Hinata sedikit kesal dengan keegoisan ku dan kau taulah, aku dan dia akhirnya bertengkar" katanya mencoba untuk tersenyum. Aku memandangnya dengan mata sayu ku.

"apa kau mencintai Hinata?" tanya ku. Naruto tersedak kuah ramen ketika aku bertanya seperti itu.

"hahaha, tentu saja. Hinata adalah wanita yang paling aku cintai. Aku dan dia mulai berpacaran saat kami SMA sampai sekarang. Rencananya setelah aku lulus kuliah, aku akan melamarnya—" Naruto sedikit tersipu malu. "—bahkan aku sudah membeli cicin berlian untuknya. Yeahh walau cincin itu aku angsur selama 6 bulan" Naruto terkekeh geli. Aku hanya terdiam.

"jadi karena itu kau tidak ingin Hinata pergi ke amerika?" tanya ku. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyeruput habis kuah ramen yang tersisah didalam mangkuk.

"haahhh, terima kasih atas makanannya. Ini enak sekali!" puji Naruto. "hei Sasuke, kenapa ramen mu tidak kau makan?" tanyanya. Aku terdiam.

"eum, aku sudah kenyang" jawabku.

"boleh untuk ku?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, Naruto terlihat kegirangan dan dengan semangat menghabiskan ramen milikku.

"Sasuke, aku punya 2 tiket untuk nonton bioskop. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi nonton?" ajak Naruto. "e—eh? Apa?" aku sedikit terkejut.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Pergi menonton dengan Naruto? Sepertinya itu tidak ada dibuku harian misterius itu. Kurasa takdir mulai berubah. Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti perintah dibuku harian itu secara berurutan. Setauku besok tidak ada peristiwa nonton bioskop bersama! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Naruto menatapku. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku. "err— besok aku harus pergi kuliah" kataku

"kuliah? Jadi selama ini kau kuliah? Ku kira kau hanya pengangguran" katanya terkekeh geli. Aku hanya menatap sinis kearahnya. Nyali Naruto pun menciut.

"ja—jadi kau selesai kuliah jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"jam empat mungkin" kataku seadanya.

"baiklah, ku tunggu kau distasiun jam 4" katanya semangat. "hei! Aku tidak bilang setuju untuk ikut dobe!" protesku. Naruto hanya tersenyum bodoh. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar protesan ku. Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya, sebelumnya ia mengucapkan selamat tidur kepadaku.

Ku pijat keningku dengan sedikit kasar. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku terima apa yang akan terjadi besok?

..

..

..

..

 _Selasa, 26 september 2015_

 _Aku benar-benar tidak punya uang. Bahkan aku belum membayar uang kuliahku. Aku bekerja pada Naruto tentu saja tidak dibayar. Anggap saja gaji ku bekerja dengan Naruto untuk membayar sewa rumahnya. Sial! Aku harus cari kerja. Saat aku berhenti didepan toko roti, pemilik roti itu mengajakku masuk untuk mencicipi roti buatannya. Orang itu sangat baik walaupun penampilannya agak aneh. Pria pemilik toko roti itu mengajak ku untuk bekerja ditokonya. Tentu saja aku terima! Ini memang hari keberuntungan ku!_

 _ **(*) jangan pernah pergi ke toko itu. Jangan pernah menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu. Dan yangb terpenting jangan pernah betemu dengan pemilik toko itu!**_

"bagus! Kejadian hari ini hanya itu saja. Buku ini tidak menuliskan kejadian saat nonton dibioskop." Aku mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar.

"kau dimana? Aku sudah distasiun" ucap Naruto.

"aku disamping konbini" balasku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku untuk mencari si pirang bodoh itu. Sampai akhirnya sosok pirang itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku dan berlari kearahku.

"apa kau lama menunggu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng "tidak, baru saja aku sampai" jawabku. Naruto merangkul ku dengan erat. Yeah ku akui jika tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya juga berisi, oh jangan lupakan kulit tan nya yang begitu eksotis. Entah kenapa ketika berdiri disampingnya aku merasa seperti seorang perempuan. Lihatlah! Tubuhku begitu ramping seperti perempuan, kulitku juga putih seputih susu. Tak lupa rambutku yang sedikit panjang. Ughh aku benar-benar iri dengannya.

Kamipun sampai didepan bioskop. Naruto bilang kalau kami akan menonton film romantis. Astaga, tak adakah film lain selain film romantis? Sungguh aku mengantuk jika menontonnya.

"ini!" Naruto tersenyum sambil memberikanku popcorn ukuran super jumbo. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Aku yakin tak akan bisa menghabiskannya.

"kau harus makan yang banyak! Maka dari itu aku membelikan mu popcorn ukuran jumbo" ucapnya girang. Aku hanya mendengus malas.

"badanmu itu terlalu kurus untuk ukuran seorang lelaki! Kau harus makan yang banyak ya!" ia mengacak-acak rambutku. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian dibioskop ini. Astaga aku sangat risih melihatnya.

"Na—Naruto-kun" ucap seorang gadis bermata silver. Naruto terdiam. "Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto. Aku memandang sosok wanita yang berdiri dihadapan kami. Wanita itu berambut panjang, matanya sangat indah, tubuhnya sedikit mungil serta kulitnya yang putih seputih susu. Ah? jadi ini orang yang bernama Hinata.

"a—aku ingin bicara padamu. Aku sudah menelpon mu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya" katanya.

"jika kau ingin bicara, lebih baik bicara disini saja" ucap Naruto. Wanita yang bernama Hinata itu menggeleng. "tidak, aku ingin bicara 4 mata dengan mu Naruto-kun. Kumohon" ucap Hinata. Naruto terdiam, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"baiklah, Sasuke bisakah kau pergi sebentar? Aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Hinata." Ucap Naruto dengan serius. Aku mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa aku sedikit tidak senang dengan kehadiran Hinata.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah mengitari toko-toko ini. Naruto bilang padaku untuk menunggunya. Aahh rasanya aku ingin pulang saja. Kurogoh isi dompetku. Dan ternyata tak ada uang yang tersisah disana.

"bagus, sepertinya aku memang harus menunggunya" gumanku. Hmmm.. selagi berkeliling lebih baik aku mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

Aku kembali berkeliling mencari toko yang membuka lowongan perkerjaan. Sudah 1 jam aku berkeliling namun hasilnya tetap nihil. "Ahh.. aku benar-benar lelah, perutku juga lapar. Kenapa sibodoh itu lama sekal?" guman ku.

Aku mencium aroma khas roti yang dipanggang. Hmm.. seperti roti melon. Aku menghampiri toko roti tersebut. Disana terpampang roti-roti hangat yang baru saja keluar dari oven _. Kruuyuukk.._ perutku kembali berbunyi.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria menghampiri ku. Sepertinya ia pemilik toko roti tersebut. "ma—maafkan aku, saat ini aku tidak punya uang. A—aku akan pergi" kataku. Tiba-tiba pria itu mengenggam tanganku. Mencegahku untuk pergi.

"bisakah aku minta tolong padamu? Aku baru saja membuat variasi roti yang baru untuk toko ku. Aku ingin kau mencicipi roti buatanku ini" kata pria itu. Aku berpikir sejenak. Bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah orang jahat? Lagi pula tampangnya juga mencurigakan. Ia mengenakan sebuah masker. Masker itu menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya aku setuju. Lagi pula perutku benar-benar lapar. Pria itu memberikanku sebungkus roti berbentuk bulat. Ku buka bungkus roti itu dan ku belah rotinya. Tiba-tiba krim keju dan coklat melumer dari roti itu. Aku sedikit takjub dengan roti ini. Dengan perlahan aku memasukan potongan roti tadi ke mulutku.

"i—ini enak! Ini sangat enak tuan!" kataku. Pria itu tersenyum. "baguslah jika kau suka"

"tapi, roti ini akan jadi lebih enak jika diganti dengan krim tomat" kataku. Pria itu terlihat bingung. "kau suka tomat?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"hahahaha, baiklah lain kali akan kuganti dengan krim tomat" kata pria itu. "hei nak, sejak tadi aku melihat mu berkeliling mengitari toko-toko ini. Memang kau sedang mencari apa?" tanya pria itu.

"aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Aku sedang membutuhkan uang untuk membayar kuliah ku" kataku. Pria itu berpikir sejenak.

"bagaimana jika kau bekerja disini? Toko ini masih baru, jadi karyawannya belum terlalu banyak. Kau mau kan bekerja disini?" pria itu tersenyum lembut sambil menyodorkanku secangkir _capucinno_ hangat.

"be—benarkah tuan?" tanyaku memastikan. Pria itu mengangguk.

"a—aku, aku ma—" ucapan ku terhenti. Pria itu memandang bingung kearah ku.

 _ **(*) jangan pernah pergi ke toko itu. Jangan pernah menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu. Dan yang terpenting jangan pernah betemu dengan pemilik toko itu!**_

Aku terdiam memikirkan perintah dibuku itu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku harus menerima tawarannya atau tidak? Lagi pula pria itu terlihat sangat baik. Dan juga aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada Naruto.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya aku menyetujui tawaran pria itu. Hah, masa bodo dengan buku harian itu. Lagi pula tak ada untungnya bagi ku.

"baiklah, kau diterima disini. Mulai besok kau sudah bisa bekerja disini" kata pria itu. Aku mengangguk. "sebelumnya aku belum tahu nama mu" kata pria itu

"ah maafkan aku. Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"hmm.. Sasuke ya? Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sasuke-kun" pria itu tersenyum sambil berjabat tangan dengan ku.

Lihat? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika aku melanggar perintah buku harian itu.

..

..

..

"aku pulang" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintunya.

"oh kau sudah pulang" kataku. Naruto menghampiriku. "teme! Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menunggu ku? Kenapa kau pulang?" ia mendengus kesal

"dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana sampai malam? Seharusnya aku yang marah pada mu dobe! Apa kau pikir aku tidak kelaparan disana hah? Dari pada menunggumu lebih baik aku pulang dan memasakan makan malam untuk mu" kataku sedikit emosi. Naruto terdiam. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan duduk disofa sambil melepas jaketnya.

"jadi, rencana nonton bioskop kita gagal ya?" gumana Naruto.

"hng" jawabku malas. Aku meletakan semangkuk sup hangat diatas meja.

"maafkan aku, padahal aku yang mengajak mu tapi aku juga yang membatalkannya" kata Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam, tak mempedulikan ocehannya.

"aku mau mandi" katanya dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Setelah mandi, Naruto menghampiri ku yang sudah duduk dimeja makan.

"bisakah kau mengenakan baju dulu sebelum makan NA-RU-TO?" aku menatap tajam kearahnya. Naruto seakan tak peduli dengan omonganku. Ia mengambil air dingin dikulkas.

"memang kenapa? Lagi pula aku pakai celana panjang" katanya sambil duduk disampingku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Naruto mulai memakan dengan lahap. Tadinya aku ingin protes karena cara makannya yang berantakan namu akhirnya aku sadar, itu memang ciri khas Naruto.

"jadi, bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hinata?" tanyaku

"yeah, dia meminta maaf padaku. Hinata bilang kalau ia akan melanjutakan S2 nya di Tokyo." Kata Naruto sambil meminum air dinginnya.

"aku kasihan dengannya, kalau di pikir-pikir sebenarnya ini salahmu karena terlalu egois, tapi kenapa dia yang meminta maaf padamu" komentarku. Naruto tersedak mendengar perkataan ku.

"uhuk— aku tau aku salah, tapi sebelum dia yang meminta maaf aku duluanlah yang meminta maaf! Hinata adalah wanita yang baik dan penyabar ia benar-benar mengerti sifatku. Maka dari itu aku sangat mencintainya" ucap Naruto memuji Hinata. Aku terdiam, sungguh hatiku rasanya sakit mendegarnya.

"hei hei, Sasuke. Aku belum pernah melihat pacar mu. Sesekali bisakah kau mengenalkan pacar mu padaku. Ah! bagaimana kalau kita kencan ganda! Bukankah itu ide yang bagus" lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum dengan tampang bodohnya. Aku terkekeh geli.

"aku tidak punya pacar, dasar bodoh" jawabku. Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"kupikir kau sudah punya pacar. Kau itu tampan, manis, dan cantik. Pasti banyak perempuan yang menggilaimu" kata Naruto. "jangan gabungkan kata tampan dan manis secara bersamaan dobe. Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang cantik" aku menatap sinis kearahnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang tampan tapi disisi lain kau terlihat sangat manis dan cantik" kata Naruto. Aku terdiam entah kenapa aku merasa pipiku memanas.

"sudahlah! Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi!" kata ku sedikit kesal. Naruto malah terkekeh melihat tingkah laku ku.

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Naruto. Aku baru saja mendapat pekerjaan baru. Aku bekerja disalah satu toko roti didekat stasiun. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja disana, jadi aku—"

"tidak boleh!" ucap Naruto. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"apa yang kau—"

"pokoknya tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh bekerja ditempat lain selain bekerja dengan ku!" katanya sedikit egois. Aku sedikit kesal.

"apa maksud mu? memang kau siapa? Kenapa kau suka sekali mengatur hidup ku? Asal kau tahu aku juga butuh uang untuk biaya kuliah ku!" aku mengeluarkan semua amarahku

"jika kau butuh uang katakan padaku! Kau cukup meminta padaku Sasuke!" balas Naruto. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku kuat-kuat.

"aku bukan pengemis yang hanya meminta-minta padamu Naruto! Aku bisa hidup sendiri!" balasku. Naruto terdiam.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Menahan semua amarah ku. Tenang Sasuke, kau harus tenang. Aku beranjak dari ruang makan.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. "tidur" jawabku dingin. Aku membanting pintu kamarku. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diruang makan.

"a—apa yang barusan aku katakan? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke?" guman Naruto

..

..

..

..

Aku terduduk disisi ranjangku. Kupijit kepala ku yang sedikit pening.

"ughhh.." lirih ku. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto begitu egois? Kenapa ia senang sekali mengatur hidup ku?

Aku mengambil amplop coklat didalam tas ku. Apa mungkin aku bertengkar dengan Naruto hanya karena aku melanggar perintah dibuku harian itu? Dengan sedikit kasar aku membuka buku harian tersebut.

Selama ini aku selalu membuka buku harian itu secara urut. Pengirim itu bilang kalau dimasa yang akan datang aku akan mengalami penyesalan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan seumur hidup. Memang penyesalan seperti apa sampai-sampai membuatku _'aku yang dimasa depan'_ begitu ketakutan?

Aku terus membalik buku harian itu sampai akhirnya aku membaca tulisan yang ada dihalaman terakhir.

 _Minggu, 25 Desember 2015_

 _Aku menyesal, aku benar-benar menyesal. Akhirnya akupun_ _ **meninggal**_ _dengan penyesalan yang ada pada diriku._

Aku bergidik ngeri. Kulempar buku itu dengan kasar. Tubuhku bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku.

"a—aku meninggal?"

 _ **TBC...**_

Yeyyyy, chapter 2 udah selesai. Maap kalo banyak typonya. Btw makasih yang udah ngereview ff saya yang absurd ini.. akhir kata mohon maap.

Wasaallamualaikum *main marawis*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Happy Reading genk~

..

..

..

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Aku dan Naruto memlih untuk diam dan tak saling bertegur sapa. Sepertinya Naruto sangat marah padaku. Ahh apa peduliku? Dia hanya makhluk egois yang menganggapku seorang pengemis. Kepalaku sedikit sakit saat melihat kenyataan bahwa akhir Desember nanti aku akan meninggal. Itu berarti 3 bulan lagi aku akan meninggal. Dibuku itu tidak dituliskan alasan mengapa aku bisa meninggal. Penyakit kronis? Setahu ku aku tak punya penyakit seperti itu. Walau tubuh ku kurus aku ini sehat.

"ughh.." aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut sakit. Terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu membuat kepala ku makin sakit.

"Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi. Aku menggeleng kearahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi-san" aku mencoba tersenyum kearahnya. Kakashi memberikan obat sakit kepala kepadaku. "minumlah, wajahmu pucat" kata Kakashi khawatir. Aku mengambil obat itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Ah, sudah 3 hari aku bekerja disini. Kakashi-san adalah orang yang baik. Dia bilang kalau dia sebatang kara, dia bahkan menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang kakak yang baik.

 _ **Kring!**_ Lonceng dipintu toko berbunyi. Pertanda ada pelanggan yang datang ke toko ini.

"selamat datang, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya ku

"jadi disini termpat mu bekerja Sasuke?" orang itu tersenyum kearah ku.

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku. "hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Kebetulan perutku lapar jadi aku mampir kesini" katanya. "jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku" kataku dingin. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"maaf, aku sedang bekerja sekarang" kataku. Ia mendengus kecewa. "oh ayolah, ini tak akan lama" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah sekarang waktu istirahatmu? Kau bisa istirahat sekarang" kata Kakashi yang sedang mengelap meja. Aku hanya mendengus. Bagus, sekarang aku harus berduaan dengan si pirang bodoh ini.

Kami duduk disamping sebuah jendela besar yang mengadap jalanan. Dimeja kami sudah tersedia roti gandum coklat dan sebuah _chesse cake_. Tak lupa secangkir _capucinno_ hangat dan segelas susu coklat.

"terima kasih Kakashi-san" kataku ketika Kakashi mengantarkan minuman itu ke meja kami. Kakashi hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kami.

"jadi, dia itu atasan mu?" Naruto mengambil potongan roti gandum itu.

"hng" kataku malas. Kami terdiam sesaat.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Aku tahu kalau aku salah" kata Naruto.

"..." aku tak membalas perkataannya.

"aakhh! Kau tahu aku benar-benar tersiksa jika sedang marahan dengan mu! kau tahu! aku bahkan kelaparan karena kau tidak pernah masak dirumah!" kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menyesal. Aku menghembuskan nafasku.

"baiklah, aku maafkan. Tapi bisakah kau tidak mengatur kehidupan pribadi ku? Aku ingin hidup mandiri" kataku sambil meminum susu coklat itu.

"yeah aku tahu. Tapi saat itu aku benar-benar refleks! Maksudku aku tidak suka jika kau bekerja dengan orang lain. Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal dihatiku. Seperti perasaan kekhawatiran?" Naruto menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. Aku terkekeh geli.

"Dengar Naruto, aku ini sudah dewasa. Aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan lagi, kau itu bukan ibu ku jadi jangan pernah mengatur kehidupan ku" kataku. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"hei hei teme, apa kau tidak curiga dengan atasan mu? maksudku lihatlah dia, penampilannya sangat mencurigakan. Ditambah lagi dia menggunakan masker! Apa jangan-jangan dia seorang buronan yang sedang bersembunyi? Mungkin saja dia sedang menyembunyikan identitasnya" bisik Naruto. Aku terdiam. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"uhuk! Maaf saja jika penampilan saya mencurigakan seperti buronan. Saya menutup wajah saya dengan masker bukan karena saya menyembunyikan identitas saya" tiba-tiba kakshi berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Ia menyerahkan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada Naruto.

 _ **Glek!**_ Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memucat.

"ma—maafkan aku!" Naruto berdiri sambil menunduk meminta maaf. Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Ia membuka maskernya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan, namun ada sebuah luka bakar disalah satu pipinya.

"aku menutup wajahku dengan masker karena wajahku cacat. Ada luka bakar tepat dipipiku. Saat aku menggoreng donat minyaknya mengenai wajahku. Maka dari itu aku menutupinya" ujarnya. Naruto menunduk malu.

"makanya, jangan pernah melihat seseorang dari luar saja! Kau ini" aku menjitak kepala Naruto. Ia hanya meringis kesakitan. Kakashi tertawa melihat tingkah konyol kami.

"jadi ini sahabat mu ne? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kakashi. "eh? Sahabat? Bukan. Dia bukan sahabat ku. Aku tak punya teman" kataku. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"jangan dengar perkataan Sasuke. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku teman Sasuke sekaligus _**teman satu atapnya**_ Sasuke" Naruto berjabatan tangan dengan Kakashi. Kakashi terlihat bingung, ia menatap ku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"hahhh, jika ada waktu akan kujelaskan nanti" kataku.

Akhirnya kami bertiga saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

..

..

..

Hari sudah malam, aku dan Naruto berpamitan untuk pulang. Lagi pula toko juga sudah tutup. Aku dan Naruto berjalan menuju rumah kami. Naruto terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan. Terkadang aku mendengus malas, entah kenapa si pirang bodoh itu suka sekali berbicara.

"Sasuke—" tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil ku. Aku menatapnya.

"—ternyata Kakashi-san baik juga" guman Naruto. Aku tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

"hah! Makanya jangan asal omong sebelum kau mengenalnya! Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur bisa bekerja dengannya" kataku. Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"ada ap—"

"jangan terlalu dekat dengannya Sasuke, aku merasakan ada hal yang ia sembunyikan" kata Naruto, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Mata kami saling bertemu. Karena meresa risih ku sentil keningnya hingga memerah. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran negatif tentang Kakashi-san?" kataku. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal. Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menusuk tulangku

"hachiu!" aku menggosok hidungku.

"astaga, kau ini. Hanya karena angin malam seperti ini kau malah bersin. Ini pakailah! Aku tak ingin kau terkena flu lagi" Naruto memberikan jaketnya kepadaku. Aroma jeruk yang ada dijaket itu tercium oleh hidung ku. Tunggu? Aroma ini.. aku.. aku tau aroma ini!

"ughh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut lagi. "Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Aku tak menjawab. Astaga kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit.

" _Naruto itu sangat suka ramen! Saat aku besar aku pasti akan memsakan ramen untuk nya"_

" _nii-chan! Mau kah kau mengajariku memasak ramen?"_

" _eh? Ini kan baju Naruto? wanginya— seperti jeruk"_

"hahh! Kau ini memang merepotkan!" Naruto menggendongku dipunggungnya.

"lihatlah! Kau ini ringan sekali, seharusnya kau banyak makan agar kau tidak mudah sakit" ucap Naruto. Aku hanya terdiam. Tak membalas ocehannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya. Memeluknya erat seakan tak mau jauh darinya.

Naruto memandang aneh kearahku.

"aku melingkarkan tanganku ke leher mu supaya aku tidak jatuh. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam" kataku kesal. Naruto tertawa dengan keras. "baiklah, pegangan yang kuat ya tuan putri. Aku akan berlari agar kita cepat sampai dirumah" ucap Naruto

"eh? a—apa?!" Naruto berlari sangat kencang. Aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada lehernya. Naruto menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Tiba-tiba perutku terasa mual. Kepala ku juga tambah pusing. Ughh.. rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

"Sasuke bagaimana? Kau senang ti— gyaaa! Jangan muntah dibajuku!" kata Naruto panik.

Kami berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi.

"bagaimana? Sudah enakan?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk. "ini semua salah mu, siapa suruh kau berlari" protesku.

"hehehehe.. maaf" ia tersenyum bodoh kearahku. Kami berdua terdiam. Hanya suara jangrik dan hembusan angin malam yang terdengar di telinga kami.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi dengan mu? akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu seperti orang kesakitan. Memang apa yang terjadi dengan mu? apa kau terkena kanker otak?" ucapnya dengan asal-asal. Huh? Kanker otak? Sialan, seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu. Rasanya aku ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Aku menatapnya dengan sinis. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"entah lah aku tak tahu, saat kepalaku sakit aku seperti melihat pecahan-pecahan ingatanku yang hilang" kataku. "hilang? Maksudmu kau kehilangan ingatanmu?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

"aku kehilangan ingatanku saat umurku 5 tahun. Saat itu aku mengalami kecelakaan. Orang tua serta kakak ku tewas ditempat" kataku. Naruto terdiam, ia terlihat menyesal karena mengingatkan ku pada masa lalu ku.

"dokter bilang padaku kalau ingatanku selama 5 tahun itu sudah hilang. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku mulai mengingatnya. Saat aku kecil ada seorang bocah yang seumuran denganku menolongku dari serangan anak-anak nakal. Bocah itu terlihat sepeti pahlawan kesiangan. Melihatnya saja membuatku ingin muntah" kata ku. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut ku.

"tenang. Aku akan membantu mu untuk mengingat kembali ingatanmu yang sudah hilang. Ngomong-ngomong, bocah yang kau ceritakan itu memang menjijikan sekali. Berlagak seperti pahlawan. Jika aku ada disana pasti aku akan menertwai bocah sok pahlawan itu hahahaha" Naruto tertawa sangat keras. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, bagaimana jika aku menceritakan tentang buku harian itu pada Naruto? mungkin saja ia akan membantu ku.

"Naruto, apa kau tahu _Time travel_?" tanyaku. Naruto menatapku bingung. "maksudmu perjalanan waktu?" lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk.

"tentu saja aku tahu" ucapnya bangga.

"lalu apa kau percaya jika ada seseorang yang mendapatkan keajaiban untuk mengetahui masa depan?" tanyaku. Naruto mulai berpikir keras.

"maksud mu?" tanyanya

"yeah, maksudku keajaiban untuk mengetahui masa depan. Aku pernah baca disebuah artikel. Ada seseorang yang mendapat buku misterius. Ternyata buku itu dikirim oleh _'dirinya'_ yang ada di masa depan. Buku itu berisi kejadian-kejadian dimasa depan yang tidak pernah diketahui olehnya. Intinya buku itu adalah buku ajaib yang bisa meramal masa depan. Menurutmu apa kau percaya dengan kejadian itu?" tanya ku. Naruto terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir keras. Sudah 5 menit aku menunggu jawaban Naruto tapi dia masih asyik berpikir.

"er—tadi kau ngomong apa Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. _Ugh!_ Rasanya ingin kupukul kepalanya yan bodoh itu. Sudah kuduga, percuma aku bertanya padanya.

"sudah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita pulang" kataku. Naruto sedikit protes namun aku tidak mempedulikannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah kami hanya terdiam. Entahlah kurasa keadaan kami menjadi canggung. Setelah mencuci mukanya Naruto berpamitan untuk tidur. Tapi entah kenapa aku mencegahnya. Naruto menatapku dengan ekspresi kesal. Aku meneguk salivaku.

"Naruto—" panggiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "—jika 3 bulan lagi aku akan meninggal apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku. Ia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"hmm.. jika kau meninggal 3 bulan lagi maka aku akan menyediakan pemakaman yang layak untuk mu" katanya sambil terkekeh geli.

"oh terima kasih. Kau memang teman yang baik" sindir ku. Aku membuka pintu kamar ku. Sudahlah, berbicara dengannya hanya akan menguras tenagaku.

"Sasuke—" Naruto memanggilku. "—aku yakin kau tidak akan mati secepat itu. Kau itu orang yang kuat. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri? Lagi pula aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Melindungimu" ia tersenyum kearahku.

"terima kasih Naruto" ucapku. Naruto memang bodoh, tapi aku yakin dia orang yang baik.

..

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa. Selesai kuliah aku pergi kerja sambilan di toko roti milik Kakashi. Keadaan toko hari ini tidak terlalu ramai. Dengan begini aku bisa beristirahat sejenak. Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto entah kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Apa aku mulai menyukai Naruto?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Naruto mencintai Hinata. Mana mungkin ia mencintai mu Sasuke!

"Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau menjaga toko ini sebentar? Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket. Sepertinya kita kehabisan tepung" kata Kakashi.

"ja—jangan!" cegahku. Kakashi menatapku bingung.

 _Sabtu, 30 september 2015_

 _Kakashi-san menjadi korban perampokan. Andai saja saat itu aku mencegahnya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kakashi-san mengalami luka bacok dipunggungnya. Ia dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dokter bilang lukanya tidak terlalu dalam tapi Kakashi-san harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu._

 _ **(*) cegah Kakashi. Jangan biarkan ia pergi ke supermarket.**_

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kakashi. Aku terdiam. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku harus menolong Kakashi.

"kumohon, Kakashi-san jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetaplah disini" kataku

"memang kena—"

"di supermarket itu ada seorang perampok. Jika Kakashi-san pergi kesana maka kau lah yang akan menjadi korban kemarahan perampok itu" kataku. Kakashi terdiam. Ia melepas kembali jaketnya dan memilih duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"baiklah, jika itu mau mu" ucapnya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan Kakashi menyalakan televisi.

 _ **Telah terjadi perampokan disebuah supermarket didekat stasiun x. Perampok tersebut berhasil mengambil dompet sang korban. Korban yang menerima luka bacok dipunggungnya kini dibawa kerumah sakit tedekat—**_

"a—apa?" Kakashi menatap televsi itu tak percaya. Ia menoleh kearahku. "Sa—Sasuke-kun? Ba—bagaimana bisa kau—"

"aku punya buku yang bisa membaca masa depan" kataku santai. Kuhampiri Kakashi dan duduk dihadapannya. Ke keluarkan amplop yang berisi buku harian itu lalu aku tunjukan kepada Kakashi. Kuharap ia bisa membantu ku. Hanya dialah yang benar-benar aku percayai selain Naruto.

Kakashi membaca helai demi helai kertas itu. "apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya

"Kakashi-san, apa kau percaya _Time travel_?" tanyaku. Ia hanya terdiam, memandangiku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"aku menerima buku ini sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. Ada seseorang yang memasukan amplop ini kedalam kotak surat ku. Sesuai dengan tulisan yang tertulis disini kalau buku misterius ini dikirim oleh _'diriku'_ yang berasal dari masa depan" kataku. Kakashi mulai membaca surat yang dikirimkan _'diriku'_ yang ada dimasa depan.

"buku ini seperti buku harian. _'diriku'_ yang ada dimasa depan meminta tolong padaku untuk menghapus penyesalannya. Disini tertulis kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi dibulan ini." Kataku menjelaskan. Kakashi mulai terkekeh geli.

"mungkin ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng" katanya. Aku menggeleng.

"jika ini kerjaan orang iseng lalu bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kejadian di supermaket itu benar-benar terjadi" kataku. Aku menunjukan lembaran kertas yang tertulis hari dan tanggal yang sama dengannya.

 _Sabtu, 30 september 2015_

 _Kakashi-san menjadi korban perampokan. Andai saja saat itu aku mencegahnya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Kakashi-san mengalami luka bacok dipunggungnya. Ia dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dokter bilang lukanya tidak terlalu dalam tapi Kakashi-san harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu._

 _ **(*) cegah Kakashi. Jangan biarkan ia pergi ke supermarket.**_

Kakashi terdiam. Ia menatap ku dengan pandangan horor. "ba—bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"dengar Sasuke-kun. Apa buku ini sudah menganggu hidup mu?" tanya Kakashi.

"sejauh ini aku tidak terganggu" kataku. Kakashi mengusap kedua pipiku. Seakan-akan ia takut jika aku terluka. Ku lihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"dengar Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau buang buku aneh ini. Aku takut jika terjadi hal buruk padamu" katanya. Aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "tidak Kakashi-san. Aku tidak bisa membuang buku ini. _'diriku'_ yang ada dimasa depan meminta tolong padaku agar aku menghapus semua penyesalannya. Aku harus membantunya. Lagi pula ini menyangkut kehidupan ku sendiri" kataku. Kakashi hanya terdiam.

"baiklah jika kau merasa tidak terganggu. Tapi jika ada hal yang mencurigakan lebih baik kau laporkan pada polisi" kata Kakashi.

"iya aku mengerti. Tapi Kakashi-san ada hal yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu—" kataku. Ku buka halaman terakhir yang ada dibuku tersebut.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun. I—ini.." wajah Kakashi memucat.

"yeah, tepat pada tanggal 25 desember aku akan meninggal. Aku tak tahu alasan mengapa aku bisa meninggal." Kataku. Tiba-tiba Kakashi memelukku dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku.

"tenang lah Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti akan melindungi mu. Aku yakin takdir pasti bisa diubah" katanya. Aku hanya terdiam, ku balas pelukannya itu. Hangat.. entah kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman. Tak terasa aku meneteskan airmataku. Takut, sungguh aku sangat takut. Hidupku tinggal sebentar lagi.

..

..

..

[Author POV]

Naruto duduk dibawah pohon Sakura dikampusnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan. Banyak pikiran yang melintas dikepalanya.

"— _jika 3 bulan lagi aku akan meninggal apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Perkataan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar menganggu pikirannya. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke yang dingin dan minim ekspresi itu bisa berbicara seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan? Dan lagi, kenapa hanya Sasuke yang ada dipikiran Naruto?

"aakhhh! Sial!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Na—Naruto-kun. Apa aku mengganggu mu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Hi—Hinata-chan?!" Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia pun duduk disamping Naruto.

"kau terlihat murung akhir-akhir ini? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap khawatir ke arah kekasihnya itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

"tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Naruto-kun, jika kau punya masalah tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menceritakanya padaku. Mungkin kau pikir aku selalu ikut campur dengan urusan mu, namun aku hanya ingin menolongmu walau tak seberapa" ucap Hinata. Naruto yang mendengar kekasihnya berbicara seperti itu hanya tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang wanita yang sangat perhatian seperti Hinata.

"aku bersyukur memiliki kekasih perhatian seperti dirimu Hinata" ucap Naruto sambil mencium mesra pipi Hinata. Hinata yang kaget atas perlakuan Naruto hanya menundukan wajahnya. Menutupi rona merah dikedua pipinya.

"ah! ba—bagaimana kalau kita makan siang? A—aku membawakan makanan untuk mu" Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna merah muda didalam tasnya.

"benarkah? Aahh syukurlah, kau tahu aku sangat lapar sekarang" Naruto tersenyum senang. Hinata terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. Ia membuka kotak bekalnya.

"huoohh kue kering? Aku suka kue kering! Apa lagi biskuit!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Hinata terdiam. Ia memandang aneh ke arah Naruto.

"eum Naruto-kun, ini bukan kue kering. Ini _cupcake_ " ucap Hinata. "a—apa?" Naruto menggosok kedua matanya memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Namun benar apa yang Hinata katakan. Disana tak kue kering, melainkan hanya ada _cupcake_ coklat dengan krim putih diatasnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Aneh, kenapa ia mengatakan kue kering? Naruto yakin jika matanya tidak minus.

"ah! ji—jika Naruto-kun suka kue kering lain kali aku akan membuatnya. Aku tidak tahu kalu ternyata Naruto-kun juga suka kue kering" ucap Hinata.

"— _aku menemukan sekantong kue kering didalam loker ku. Kupikir, orang yang menaruh kue ini salah loker ternyata tidak. Kue itu bentuknya seperti wajahku. Karena aku lapar akupun memakan kue itu. Aku tercengang! Rasa kue itu sangat enak! Lebih enak dari masakan ibu ku! Baru kali ini aku memakan kue kering paling enak sepanjang masa. Aku tak tahu siapa yang membuat kue ini, namun jika aku bertemu dengan nya aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan akan menjadikannya sebgai istriku"_

"ughhh.." Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ingatan saat ia kecil dulu tiba-tiba terputar kembali.

"Na—Naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng. "maaf Hinata, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku permisi" pamit Naruto. Ia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dibawah pohon Sakura yang teduh itu. Hinata memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?"

..

..

..

..

Jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Suasana sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Sepertinya mereka adalah pekerja lembur.

Naruto berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Dirapatkan jaketnya agar hawa dingin tidak masuk ketubuhnya. Ia baru saja selesai pergi minum-minum dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto pikir dengan pergi minum semua pikiran yang ada diotaknya akan hilang. Namun nyatanya tidak, bayang-bayang Sasuke masih selalu berada dipikirannya.

"aku pulang" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu.

"..." tak ada jawaban, rumahnya benar-benar sepi. "mungkin Sasuke sudah tidur" guman Naruto. Ia melepaskan jaketnya dan mengambil handuknya, bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Saat melewati meja makan, ia melihat sebuah cup ramen instant. Diatas cup ramen itu terdapat sebuah kertas kecil.

" _makanlah ini jika kau lapar. Maaf aku tak bisa membuat makan malam aku sangat lelah"_

Naruto membaca isi kertas itu. Ia memilih menaruh ramen instant itu kedalam rak makanan. Toh sekarang dia sudah kenyang. Narutopun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju tidurnya, Naruto melirik ke kamar tidur Sasuke. Dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Kamarnya gelap, hanya ada lampu tidur yang menyala disamping ranjang Sasuke. Naruto perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang tertidur sangat lelap. Wajahnya terliha sangat kelelahan.

"kapan terakhir ia memotong rambutnya?" guman Naruto saat melihat rambut hitam Sasuke nyaris menutupi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan, Naruto membetulkan tatanan rambut Sasuke. Menyelipkan rambut panjang Sasuke kebelakang telinganya. Sasuke tidak merasa terganggu, sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke. Ia genggam tangan ramping nan halus milik Sasuke.

"aku yakin sekali, kita pasti pernah bertemu disuatu tempat Sasuke. Tapi dimana? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" guman Naruto. Ia semakin mengenggam erat jari-jari tangan Sasuke.

"kau tahu, saat aku berduaan dengan Hinata kenapa kau selalu muncul dikepala ku? Lalu, saat aku memikirkan kue kering kenapa hanya kau yang terbesit dipikiran ku?" lirih Naruto.

"siapa kau sebenarnya, Sasuke?"

 _ **DRTTT.. DRTTT..**_ tiba-tiba handphone Naruto bergetar. Ia memilih meninggalkan Sasuke, takut membuat Sasuke terbangun. Setelah menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, Naruto berjalan menuju balkon rumahnya.

" _Naruto-kun? Apa aku menganggu mu?"_ tanya Hinata diseberang sana

"tidak, ada apa kau menelpon ku, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

" _apakah besok kau ada waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke onsen. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa?"_ tanya Hinata. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"eum baiklah" kata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

" _besok aku tunggu distasiun jam 9. Oyasuminasai Naruto-kun. Aku mencintai mu"_ ucap Hinata lembut.

"oyasumi, aku juga mencintai mu" balas Naruto. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"tak apalah, anggap saja ini liburan. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak pergi berduaan dengan Hinata" guman Naruto sambil tersenyum. "—aku harap dengan begini pikiran ku akan menjadi jernih" lanjutnya.

..

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Sinar Matahari memaksa masuk dari sela-sela tirai ku. Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang sedikit pegal karena posisi tidurku.

"hm? Wangi parfum jeruk?" guman ku. Apa semalam Naruto kemari? Untuk apa dia kemari? Tak mau ambil pusing aku memilih untuk pergi kekamar mandi dan mencuci muka ku. Lagi pula aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto.

Setelah mencuci muka, aku membuka laci dan mengambil buku berwarna biru itu. Hmm.. kira-kira kejadian apa yang akan terjadi hari ini? Aku mulai membaca kata-kata yang terlulis dikertas biru itu.

 _Minggu, 1 Oktober 2015_

 _Naruto bilang padaku kalau ia akan pergi menginap di onsen bersama Hinata selama 2 malam. Naruto terlihat bahagia ketika ia membayangkan akan berduaan dengan Hinata. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan malas. Lagi pula aku tidak peduli ia pergi dengan siapapun._

 _ **(*) jangan biarkan mereka berdua pergi. Cegah Naruto, aku mohon padamu.**_

"mereka pergi ke onsen hanya berdua?" gumanku. Entah kenapa hati ku sakit melihatnya. Apa ini? Apa aku menyukai Naruto? tapi, Naruto itu milik Hinata, ia mencintai Hinata. Lalu, apa-apaan perintah ini? Kenapa _'diriku'_ yang berada dimasa depan begitu egois? Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto hanya mencintai Hinata. Aku tahu itu.

"Sasuke? Apa kau sudah bangun?" Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar ku. "ah? iya" balas ku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan benar saja Naruto sudah terlihat rapih. ia bahkan sudah menenteng tas yang ku yakini berisi bajunya.

"aku mau pergi menginap di onsen bersama Hinata. Tidak lama kok, hanya 2 malam saja. Kau jaga rumah ya?" katanya. Aku terdiam enggan menjawab.

"hehehehe, bilang saja kau takut sendirian teme" ejek Naruto, aku hanya menatapnya dingin.

"—tenang saja teme. Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. dahh"pamitnya. Ia meninggalkan ku sendirian disini.

"ha—hati-hati, Naruto.." guman ku.

..

..

..

..

"terima kasih sudah datang ke toko kami" kataku pada seorang pelanggan. Pelanggan itu tersenyum padaku.

"hei hei, Sasuke-kun kau tahu! ternyata omset penjualan kita naik drastis" ucap Kakashi

"benarkah?" kataku pura-pura tertaik. Kakashi mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia menghampiriku dan merangkulku.

"hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke onsen? Kutraktir biayanya" kata Kakashi. Aku berpikir sejenak.

 _Minggu, 1 Oktober 2015 ( pukul 15.00 )_

 _Kakashi-san mengajak ku pergi ke onsen. Dan kau tahu, semua biayanya dia yang traktir! Wow, bukankah itu kesempatan emas. Lagi pula dirumah juga tidak ada siapa-siapa, lebih baik aku berlibur dengan Kakashi-san._

 _ **(*) jangan terima ajakannya! Jangan pernah pergi berdua dengannya!**_

"baiklah aku ikut" kataku. Kakashi tersenyum sambil memelukku erat.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku melalaikan perintah dibuku itu. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa _'diriku'_ yang ada dimasa depan begitu egois? Jika memang ini demi kebaikan ku maka aku lebih memilih mati dengan rasa penyesalan dari pada mati dengan sifat keegoisan.

..

..

..

..

Aku menyiapkan pakaian ku dan memasukaannya dalam tas. Setelah kurasa sudah lengkap aku menutup pintu rumah dan menguncinya. Aku menghampiri Kakashi yang sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya. Akhirnya kami pun pergi ke onsen.

Suasa di onsen tersebut tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang mandi disana. Penginapannya juga tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku meletakkan tas ku di atas lantai _tatami_. Ku pakai yukata berwarna putih gading itu. Ahhh aku ingin cepat-cepat berendam air panas. Saat aku membuka pintu pemandian itu sebuah senyuman menyambutku. Kakashi melambaikan tangannya seakan mengajak ku untuk berendam dikolam air panas tersebut. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya. Ah? apa ini rasanya memiliki seorang kakak?

Aku dan Kakashi berbicara panjang lebar disana. Maklum dipemandian itu hanya ada aku dan Kakashi. Lagi pula mana ada orang yang ingin mandi jam 9 malam?

Saat kami sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba pintu pemandian terbuka.

"loh? Bukankah kau Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. Aku memandangnya bingung. Kenapa dia bisa tahu nama ku? Pria itu menghampiriku. Dia ikut berendam disamping ku.

"hahahaha.. kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu nama mu" kata pria itu. Aku hanya memandangnya risih, bagaimana tidak? Dia merangkul ku dengan mesra dihadapan Kakashi. Astaga mau taruh dimana mukaku?

"nama ku Kiba, aku sahabatnya Naruto" kata orang itu sambil berjabatan tangan dengan ku. "err.. pria yang didepan mu siapa?" bisik Kiba.

"oh? Namanya Hatake Kakashi, dia bos ku" kataku.

"hei, jangan bilang kau datang ke sini berdua dengannya?" bisiknya lagi. Aku memandangnya risih. "kalau ia memang kenapa?" tanyaku. Kiba tertawa, sungguh orang yang aneh.

"ku kira kau datang kesini bersama Naruto" kata Kiba. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Na—Naruto?" tanyaku. Kiba mengangguk. "iya, dia menginap disini bersama Hinata. Kebetulan sekali aku, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, dan Sakura bertemu mereka berdua disini" ucap Kiba. Aku terdiam.

"waaahh.. kebetulan sekali ya" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Kiba lagi-lagi mengangguk. "nanti malam kami akan mengadakan pesta _barbeque_. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Kiba.

"tentu saja kami ikut, iya kan Sasu—"

"aku tidak ikut" ucapku. Pergi memasak _barbeque_ dengan Naruto? lalu melihat ia bermesraan dengan Hinata? Tidak, lebih baik aku tidur dikamar. Kakashi dan Kiba menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung

"—aku sedang tidak enak badan" kataku bohong. Kakashi dan Kiba mengangguk.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak enak badan lebih baik kau beristirahat dikamar" kata Kakashi

"hng.." jawabku seadanya.

..

..

..

..

[Naruto POV]

"Naruto! jangan melamun! Nanti dagingnyya gosong!" teriak Sakura

"hng.." jawabku malas. Sial, kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bagaiman bisa para penganggu itu menginap di onsen ini? Ahh mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungan ku.

Aku memandang langit malam. Tak ada bintang disana, langitnya juga terlihat mendung. Ahhh.. aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke. Sekarang dia sedang apa? eh? tunggu? Untuk apa aku memikirkan si teme itu? astaga sepertinya aku sudah gila,

"Naruto-kun, jika kau tidak enak badan biar aku saja yang memasak dagingnya" tawar Hinata. Aku menggeleng. "aku tak apa-apa, lebih baik kau bantu Sakura dan Ino menyiapkan meja makan. Sepertinya dagingnya sebentar lagi matang" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata mengangguk, ia melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan.

"haiii semuanya! Kiba datang membawa tamu baruuuu!" tiba-tiba Kiba berteriak sangat kencang

"bisakah kau pelankan suara mu? dasar merepotkan!" ucap Shikamaru sinis. Kiba hanya terkekeh.

"errr Kiba, siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Chouji. Sakura dan Ino melirik orang yang dibawa Kiba itu.

"astaga tuan! Anda tampan sekali!" puji Sakura dan Ino dengan wajah yang memerah.

"perkenalkan, namanya Hatake Kakashi. Aku baru saja berkenalan dengannya di pemandian. Sebenarnya ada 1 orang lagi tapi dia bilang dia tidak mau ikut karena tidak enak badan" ucap Kiba. Aku terdiam. Apa? Hatake Kakashi? Aku menatapnya sinis.

"oh? Naruto? ternyata kau disana." Kakashi tersenyum kearah ku. Aku menghampirinya.

"jangan katakan kalau kau datang bersama Sasuke" tanyaku sinis. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"sepertinya tebakanmu benar" lanjutnya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tangaku dengan kencang hingga telapak tanganku memutih.

"dimana Sasuke?" tanyaku

"dia ada dikamar. Sepertinya sedang istirahat" jawabnya santai. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Sahabat-sahabat ku termasuk Hinata hanya memandang bingun kearah ku. Aku tak peduli dengan mereka, yang jelas yang ada dipikiran ku hanya 1.

Menemukan Sasuke.

Entah kenapa emosiku memuncak. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi berduaan dengan Kakashi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kakashi? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kakashi. Aku yakin dia bukan orang yang baik.

 _ **Brak!**_ Ku dobrak pintu itu. kulihat Sasuke sedang duduk dibalkon sambil meminum teh hijaunya. Ia hanya mengenakan yukata merah bermotif bunga. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu menoleh ke belakang.

"Na—Naruto?" wajahnya memucat. Dengan kasar aku menarik tangannya hingga gelas keramik yang ia pegang terlepas.

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke dengan keras. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan. Aku membawanya keluar dari onsen, masuk kedalam hutan yang tak jauh dari onsen tersebut. Langit makin bergemuruh, aku yakin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

 _ **Brak!**_ Aku mendorong bahu Sasuke ke dahan pohon yang besar.

"kenapa kau pergi?" tanyaku. Sasuke menatapku bingung.

"kenapa kau pergi dengan orang itu? kenapa kau pergi berduaan dengan Kakashi? Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan mendekatinya!" kataku. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

 **Tes.. tess.. tess... gyurrrr!** Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun membasahi bumi. Yukata kami basah, rambut kami pun basah. Aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin masuk kedalam kulitku.

"dengar Sasuke! Kakashi buka orang yang baik! Aku bisa merasakan aura jahat dari dalam dirinya! Berhentilah mendekatinya" kataku. Kucengkram bahu Sasuke dengan kuat.

"apa urusan mu?" tanyanya. "—kau bukan siapa-siapaku? Kenapa kau marah jika aku dekat dengan Kakashi?" tanyanya. Ia menatapku tajam. Wajah putihnya makin memucat.

"itu karena aku mengkhawatirkan mu Sasuke!" balasku. "bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Naruto!" kata Sasuke. Tubuhnya makin bergetar, aku tahu bahwa ia kedinginan.

"bukankah kau sudah memiliki Hinata? Seharusnya dialah yang kau jaga, dialah yang kau khawatirkan. Bukan aku—" lirih Sasuke. "—aku ini bukan siapa-siapa mu, bodoh!" lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam. Apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Benar apa kata Sasuke, aku sudah memiliki Hinata. Kenapa aku malah mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, bukan Hinata? Lalu, kenapa aku marah hanya karena Sasuke pergi berduaan dengan Kakashi? Aku bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku?

 _ **Ctar!**_ Bunyi petir yang menggelegar terdengar jelas ditelinga ku. Aku terdiam. Ku tatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar.

"baiklah jika itu mau, aku tak akan lagi menjagamu. Benar kata mu, aku dan kau tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Maaf jika aku membuat mu kaget" kataku.

Aku meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian, ia hanya berdiri mematung disana.

 _Minggu, 1 Oktober 2015 ( pukul 24.00 )_

 _Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Naruto. Aku membencinya! Kenapa dia begitu egois? Aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Lantas kenapa dia marah denganku? Dia marah hanyan karena aku pergi berdua dengan Kakashi. Bukankah dia juga pergi berduaan dengan Hinata? Dasar makhluk egois!_

 _ **(*) kumohon, jangan tersulut emosi. Jangan membentaknya. Janganlah bertengkar dengannya. Aku mohon padamu.**_

Sasuke menangis dibawah guyuran hujan. Ia tahu, jika ia melanggar perintah buku itu maka ini semua akan terjadi.

Bertengkar hebat dengan Naruto...

 _ **TBC...**_

*ngupil* akhirnya selesai juga. Kok saya ngerasa alurnya gak jelas ya? Ahahhhahaha maklum saya gak ada bakat bikin cerita. Saya bikin cerita beginian karena saya bosen dirumah. Maap kalo disini Sasuke kaya orang ringkih, entah kenapa saya suka yang ringkih-ringkih... *krik.. krik.. krik..*

Kalo yang bingung sama karakter Naruto sini saya jelasin. Bang Naru itu punya sifat egois, entah kenapa dia khawatir banget sama bang Sasu. Padahal doi baru ketemu sama bang sasu. Walau egois doi orang yang punya penciuman tajam (?).

Bang Sasu ini karakternya yaaa gimana ya? Saya juga bingung, yang jelas dia gak inget apa-apa karena dia ilang ingata. Terus dia itu merasa buku itu terlalu egois. Walau dia suka sama Naru dia gak bakal ngerusak hubungan Naru sama Hina *uhuuukk*

Hetdah ini kenapa saya jadi sopiler... *makan biji ketapang* yaudahlah, tunggu kelanjutannya, makasih yang udah review *peluk chayank*.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Dont't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **Happy reading genk!**_

..

..

..

[Author POV]

"hei Naruto, dari mana saja kau? Karena hujan acara _barbeque-_ annya sepertinya gagal. Utunglah Kakashi-san mau mentraktir kami makan daging pang— astaga! kenapa kau basah kuyup?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Naruto tak peduli, ia membereskankan semua pakaiannya.

"Na—Naruto-kun? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"maaf Hinata, ada sesuatu yang belum aku kerjakan. Aku harus pulang. Permisi" pamitnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" tanya Neji. "entahlah, memang akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat aneh" balas Kiba. Yang lain hanya terdiam. Hinata terlihat khawatir dengan Naruto.

 _ **Bruk!**_ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi langsung membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri. Nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya juga gemetar menahan hawa dingin.

"kenapa kau basah kuyup? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Ka—Kakashi-san. Bisakah kita pulang? Aku ingin istirahat dirumah mu saja" lirih Sasuke. Bibirnya mungilnya bergetar dan membiru.

"baiklah" Kakashi menggendong tubuh lemah Sasuke, di lilitkannya selimut agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"maaf semuanya, sepertinya saya tidak bisa ikut berpesta dengan kalian. Saya harus pergi, permisi" pamit Kakashi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"baju Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama basah? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan?" guman Sakura. "apa mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar?" ucap Ino.

"hmm bisa jadi" balas Sakura. Hinata terdiam.

"Naruto-kun? Apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" lirihnya..

..

..

..

Kakashi memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah mewahnya. Digendongnya Sasuke dengan perlahan agar Sasuke tak terbangun. Kakashi mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Kakashi menidurkan Sasuke dikamarnya yang luas.

"ughh.." lirih Sasuke. Badannya terlihat gemetar, wajahnya yang putih kini terlihat pucat. Bibirnya membiru menandakan ia sangat kedinginan. Dengan perlahan Kakashi menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke agar ia tak menggigil kedinginan. Kakashi juga menempelkan plester penurun panas di dahi Sasuke.

Kakashi duduk disamping ranjang. Menjaga Sasuke sampai Sasuke tertidur. Kakashi memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Ia terdiam, entah kenapa hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Tiba-tiba rasa iba pada Sasuke timbul dalam diri Kakashi. Dengan cepat Kakashi menggeleng, menepis pikiran aneh yang ada dikepalanya.

"tidak.. seharusnya aku tidak mengasihaninya"guman Kakashi.

..

..

..

..

"cih! Kuso!" Naruto membanting gelas yang ia pegang. Gelas kaca itu kini tak berbentuk lagi akibat perbuatan Naruto. Naruto duduk di kursi makannya, memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Ia pusing, ia stress, ia tertekan. Ia marah. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto benci jika Sasuke dekat dengan Kakashi, namun perkataan Sasuke saat itu menyadarkannya. Naruto sudah mempunyai Hinata. Hinata adalah orang yang dicintai Naruto, bahkan Naruto sudah bersiap-siap untuk melamar Hinata sebentar lagi. Namun setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke perasaannya jadi aneh. Naruto yakin dia masih normal. Ia sangat yakin.

"sepertinya aku memang harus cepat-cepat melamar Hinata." guman Naruto

..

..

..

..

Sudah seminggu Sasuke tinggal dirumah Kakashi, dan sudah seminggu juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke bahkan tak ada niatan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia sangat malas betemu dengan makhluk egois seperti Naruto.

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_ Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Sasuke. "masuk" ucap Sasuke. Pintu itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan Kakashi yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawakan makanan" kata Kakashi sambil duduk disamping ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. "terima kasih Kakashi-san, maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu" ucap Sasuke. Kakashi menggeleng lalu tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"kau tidak merepotkan ku sama sekali. Kau tahu aku senang jika kau ada disini. Biasanya rumah ini sepi namun karena kau ada disini suasananya jadi sedikit lebih ramai—" kata Kakashi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke. "—yaa walau selama seminggu ini kau mengurung diri dikamar" sidir Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya? Apa kau dan Naruto-kun bertengkar?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat murung.

"eum jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya tak ap—"

"ya, aku bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Sasuke. Ia mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"kau tidak mau pulang? Maksud ku, sudah seminggu kau dan Naruto tidak bertemu" kata Kakashi.

"tidak, lagi pula makhluk egois memang pantas hidup sendiri. Ku rasa Naruto tak akan mati jika ditinggal sendirian" kata Sasuke. Ia melirik handphone miliknya yang ada diatas lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya. Di handphone Sasuke bahkan tak ada satupun pesan dari si pirang egois itu.

Kakashi hanya terdiam. "baiklah jika itu mau mu. ah, sudah jam segini sebaiknya aku pergi ke toko dulu. jangan lupa makan yang banyak agar tenaga mu kembali pulih" kata Kakashi. Sasuke mengangguk.

 _ **Blam!**_ Kakashi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiriian.

..

..

..

"Naruto-kun?" tegur Hinata.

"eh? ah! iya ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"kenapa kau melamun? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata. _**Glek!**_ Naruto menelan salivanya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"a—aku tidak melamun" sanggah si pirang itu sambil meminum susu kotak ditangannya. Hinata lagi-lagi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"baiklah, jika kau tidak melamun bisakah kau memberi tahuku apa yang sedang kita bicarakan tadi?" tantang Hinata. Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat pembicaraan tadi.

"eum— itu, bukankah kita tadi membicarakan tentang pesta kejutan untuk sepupu mu Neji?" kata Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas. "bukan, kita tidak membicarakan itu. benar dugaan ku kalau kau melamun Naruto-kun" kata Hinata. Naruto hanya menunduk sambil meminta maaf.

"Naruto-kun, sudah ku bilang berapa kali jika kau ada masalah sebaiknya kau ceritakan padaku. Aku pasti akan membantu mu" kata Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam.

"apa— ini karena orang yang bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya Hinata

"e—eh? Sa—Sasuke? Ahahaha yang benar saja" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeggangi perutnya. "—tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke. Kami tidak bertengkar kok hahaha" lanjut Naruto. Matanya melirik kearah lain, enggan menatap mata Hinata. Hinata hanya menghela nafas berat.

"ah, sekarang sudah sore, bukankah kau ada janji dengan sepupu mu? ayo aku antar kau pulang" ajak Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata sampai kedepan rumahnya.

"tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menggeleng.

"Naruto-kun, jika kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun sebaiknya kau minta maaflah padanya. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun orang yang baik" lanjut Hinata. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hinata.

"baiklah aku masuk dulu" kata hinta

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"aku mencintai mu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Pipinya sedikit memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"aku juga mencintai mu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

..

..

..

..

"haahh.. haaahh.. haahh.." dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto berlari menuju ke toko roti milik Kakashi. Tak peduli jika ia mendapat protes dari para pejalan kaki lantaran Naruto menabrak mereka tanpa meminta maaf.

Persetan dengan hal ini. Kini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Sasuke, dia harus minta maaf pada Sasuke.

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu toko itu.

"selamat data—"

"dimana Kakashi?" tanya Naruto pada pelayan wanita itu.

"maaf, Kakashi-san tidak ada disini. Barusan ia pulang kerumahnya. Akhir-akhir ini Kakashi-san pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya" jawab pelayan itu.

"beri aku alamatnya" perintah Naruto. pelayan itu memandangnya bingung.

"cepat! Aku tak punya waktu lagi!" kata Naruto. Dengan sedikit ketakutan pelayan itu mengangguk. Ia menuliskan alamat rumah Kakashi disecarik kertas kecil. Pelayan itu memberikannya pada Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Naruto langsung berlari ke alamat rumah Kakashi.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

"Kakashi! Buka pintunya!" Naruto menggedor pintu rumah Kakashi dengan brutal. Kakashi membukakan pintunya.

"ada apa?" tanya Kakashi santai. Naruto menatap tajam kearah Kakashi.

"dimana Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Kakashi-san, siapa yang berta— Naruto?" ucap Sasuke. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto terdiam. Dengan cekatan ia menarik tangan Sasuke.

"ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto. Sasuke hanya terdiam tak membalas perlakuan Naruto.

"Kakashi aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Sasuke dan mempekerjakan Sasuke di toko mu. Kau memang terlihat seperti orang baik namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan. Sepintar-pintarnya bangkai disembunyikan, pasti baunya akan tercium juga" kata Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Kakashi.

"aku permisi" kata Naruto sambil manarik tangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto manarik tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"dobe, bisakah kau lepaskan tangan mu?! aku bisa jalan sendiri bodoh" ucap Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"oke, _fine_!" Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"jadi, kenapa kau datang kerumah Kakashi?"tanya Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan malas.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang. Kau itu bekerja padaku. Kau tahu, rumah begitu berantakan! Aku tak bentah tinggal dirumah dalam keadaan kotor seperti itu. Bukankah perjanjiannya kau akan membersihkan rumah ku" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya menatap datar kearah Naruto.

"—dan juga, aku minta maaf. Aku memang orang yang egois. Aku tahu itu. Salahkan orang tua ku. Merekalah yang mewarisi sifat egois ini kepada ku" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Ia enggan menatap mata Sasuke. Naruto lebih tertarik menatap pohon yang tertiup oleh angin. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto—" panggil Sasuke. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke. Menatap bola mata sehitam malam milik Sasuke. "—bisakah selama sebulan ini kita tidak bertengkar? Aku mohon" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus.

"ya ya, terserah kau saja" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kembali. Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

"oi dobe, kau tahu. Sebenarnya saat itu aku bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Tapi kau malah menjemputku. Mengajak ku pulang, dan menatap sinis kearah Kakashi seakan-akan Kakashi adalah selingkuhan ku" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"seharusnya aku tak usah menjemput mu" guman Naruto. Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _akhirnya, Naruto yang dulu kini sudah kembali..."_

..

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu. Kini aku dan Naruto tidak pernah bertengkar lagi. Naruto benar-benar menuruti permintaan ku.

Hari ini tanggal 23 Desember, kota Tokyo sudah diselimuti salju yang sangat indah. Tokyo terlihat sangat indah karena banyak hiasan lampu yang terpajang disepanjang jalan. Bukankah Desember itu identik dengan natal? Sebuah pohon natal raksasa bahkan sudah berdiri tegak dipusat kota Tokyo. Banyak orang yang pergi ketoko-toko untuk membeli perlengkapan natal. Termasuk aku dan si pirang ini.

"hachiuu!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersin. Ia menggosok-gosokan hidungnya yang memerah. "—aku benci hari natal" guman Naruto. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa? Bukankah natal itu menyenangkan?" tanya ku. Naruto menggeleng. "natal sangat membosankan" katanya sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya. Aku memberikan dua pasang sarung tangan kepadanya.

"sudah berapa kali kubilang. Jika ingin keluar rumah kau harus pakai sarung tangan agar tangan mu tidak membeku" kataku. Naruto hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"hei Sasuke, saat natal apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan keluarga mu?" tanya Naruto. aku terdiam. "entahlah aku tak tahu, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku hilang ingatan. Mana mungkin aku ingat hal seperti itu" kataku.

"oh iya, benar juga ya?" katanya. Aku melirik kesebuah toko kue. Disana ada sebuah keluarga yang sedang makan-makan bersama.

"mungkin, saat natal aku dan keluarga ku akan makan bersama" kataku. Naruto menatapku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya ku.

"apanya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya. Aku mendengus kesal.

"hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda—" Naruto merangkul pundak ku. "—saat natal, aku dan keluarga ku hanya makan-makan seperti keluarga yang lainnya. Bertukar kado, lalu memakan ayam kalkun buatan ibu. Selanjutnya menonton acara tv sambil memakan kue jahe dan segelas susu coklat panas. Kurasa hanya seperti itu. bukankah itu hal yang membosankan?" kata Naruto. aku menatap matanya.

 _Jumat, 23 Desember 2015_

 _Dua hari lagi perayaan natal. Aku dan Naruto berbelanja untuk keperluan natal. Tapi Naruto terlihat murung. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kuharap tidak terjadi hal yang buruk._

 _ **(*) bujuk Naruto untuk menelpon kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat merindukan keluarganya.**_

"kenapa kau tidak merayakan natal bersama keluarga mu?" tanya ku. Naruto terdiam, matanya melirik kearah lain seakan sedang mencari alasan.

"oh ayolah, aku sudah besar. Mana mungkin aku merayakan natal dengan keluarga ku? Aku bukan anak kecil yang ingin mendapat hadiah natal dari orangtuanya. Lagi pula aku sedang sibuk kuliah" kata Naruto.

"lalu jika kau tak ingin menemui keluarga mu kenapa kau tidak menelpon mereka saja?" kataku. Naruto mendengus kesal. "teme! Bisakah kau tidak membahas itu?" kata Naruto kesal. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"jika kau tak ingin menelpon orang tua mu maka hari ini aku tak akan membuatkan ramen untuk mu" ancam ku. Naruto terlihat shock. "a—apa-apaan itu! ini tidak adil!" protesnya. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja!" kata Naruto. Ia masuk kedalam bilik telepon umum. Aku menunggunya diluar. Terkadang aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Hanya kerena digertak seperti itu Naruto langsung menurut padaku. Sepertinya kelemahannya memang hanya pada ramen.

kulihat Naruto mulai mengetik nomor yang aku yakini adalah nomor keluarganya.

 _ **Tut.. tut.. tut..**_ panggilan pun tersambung. Kelihatannya Naruto ragu untuk menelpon orang tuanya.

" _halo? Disini keluarga Uzumaki—"_ kata suara seorang perempuan.

"..." Naruto hanya diam tak membalas. Aku yang sedikit kesal menendang bilik telepon umum itu. Naruto menoleh kearahku. Kutatap ia dengan sinis seakan memerintahkannya untuk menjawab telepon itu. Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri.

" _halo? Jika anda tidak ingin bicara maka akan saya tutup tele—"_

"ibu" kata Naruto

" _Na—Naruto? apa itu kau?"_ tanya perempuan itu.

"hng, ini aku" Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

" _astaga Naruto, bagaimana keadaan mu nak? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Bagaimana dengan kuliah mu? kapan kau akan mengunjungi ayah dan ibu mu nak? Kau tahu ayah mu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu."_

"aku baik-baik saja bu. Untuk saat ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Aku sedang sibuk dengan kuliah ku" kata Naruto.

" _baiklah ibu mengerti. Ibu sangat senang karena kau menelpon kesini. Sudah 8 tahun setelah kau meninggalkan rumah. Kau tahu ibu sangat khawatir, apalagi setelah ayahmu mengusirmu dari rumah. Kau tidak pernah menghubungi ibu lagi"_

Aku terdiam. 8 tahun? Diusir oleh ayahnya? Memang apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?

"maaf jika aku tidak pernah menghubungi ibu. Aku sayang pada ibu" kata Naruto. Kulihat air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

" _ibu juga menyayangi mu, Naruto.. ah! apa kau disana sudah punya kekasih?"_ tanya perempuan itu sambil terkekeh

"eh? ah iya, aku lupa bilang pada ibu kalau aku sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Hyuga Hinata, ia wanita yang sangat baik. Saat aku lulus aku akan segera melamarnya"

" _benarkah? Seharusnya kau membawa pacarmu itu kerumah dasar anak bodoh. Ibu dan ayah mu juga ingin berkenalan dengannya"_

"hahahaha.. iya, kapan-kapan aku akan membawa Hinata kerumah"

" _Naruto, ayah mu ingin bicara padamu—" k_ ata perempuan itu

"eh?"

" _Naruto, ini ayah. Maaf jika ayah mengusir mu saat itu. Ayah benar-benar gelap mata. Ayah harap kau akan memaafkan ayah"_

"iya. Aku maafkan." Kata Naruto. Ia mengelap matanya dengan lengan bajunya.

" _ayah harap kau cepat-cepat menikah dengan Hinata. Ayah benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat punya cucu"_

"iya, akan aku usahakan.."

Naruto terus berbicara panjang lebar dengan ayah dan ibunya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa rindu yang ada didalam hatinya. Aku senang melihat Naruto yang tersenyumtulus seperti itu.

"Sasuke? Ayo kita pulang" kata Naruto. "kau sudah selesai?" tanya ku. Naruto mengangguk.

"Sasuke, terima kasih. Berkat kau aku bisa berbicara lagi dengan orang tua ku. Sebagai gantinya kau ku traktir makan dango? Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"terserah kau saja" kataku. Naruto lagi-lagi merangkul pundak ku. "yosh! Ayo kita pergi ke toko dango _dattebayo!_ " kata Naruto semangat. Aku hanya medengus malas.

"Naruto, kudengar kau diusir oleh ayah mu. memang apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku. Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"saat aku SMA aku benar-benar anak yang nakal dan tak bisa diatur. Ayahku adalah pemilik perusahaan Uzumaki yang bergerak dibidang otomotif. Saat tahu kalau anaknya pembuat onar ayahku marah besar padaku. Ia bilang kalau aku hanya membuatnya malu. Aku tak peduli dengan ucapannya. Namun saat aku lulus SMA, aku ingin melanjutkan kuliahku di Tokyo. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ayahku marah karena aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Ia bilang kalau aku harus menjadi seorang pembisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaanya. Ia menyuruhku untuk kuliah diluar negeri. Tentu saja aku tidak mau, aku terus melawannya sampai akhirnya ia mengusir ku dari rumah" kata Naruto panjang lebar. Aku menatapnya prihatin. Tak kusangka, ia memiliki seorang ayah yang tegas. Kami berdua terdiam.

"dulu, kau memang anak yang kurang ajar ya?" sindirku.

"a—apa?! hei teme! Tarik kembali kata-kata mu itu!" Naruto terlihat kesal. Aku hanya mendengus malas.

"dasar kekanak-kanakan" kataku. Naruto hanya mengoceh tidak jelas dihadapan ku. Aku tak mempedulikannya.

23 Desember ya? Berarti 2 hari lagi akan akan mati...

..

..

..

..

[Author POV]

Setelah selesai mentraktir Sasuke, Naruto dan Sasuke pun pulang ke rumah. Mereka melepas mantel dan syal masing-masing dan menggatungnya di gantungan baju.

"badanku pegal-pegal. Aku ingin mandi dulu" kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan kearah dapur. Membuka sebungkus kopi dan menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

Naruto harap dengan meminum ini, tubuhnnya akan menjadi hangat.

 _ **Tok tok tok!**_ Terdengar ketukan pintu didepan rumah Naruto. Naruto melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis di dindingnya. "jam 11? Siapa yang bertamu?" guman Naruto. Ia membuka pintu itu.

"ada paket untuk tuan Uzumaki Naruto" kata seorang pria yang mengenakan topi. Naruto terdiam. Paket? Untuknya? Dari siapa?

Naruto mengambil paket itu. "silahkan tanda tangan disini" kata orang itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"terima kasih, maaf sudah menganggu anda malam-malam. Saya permisi" kata orang itu. Ia pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam menatap punggung pengirim paket itu.

"wajahnya pengirim paket itu tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Hmm aku curiga dengan paket ini.. apa jangan-jangan ini bom?" guman Naruto. Buru-buru Naruto menepis pikiran anehnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Pengirim paket itu tersenyum.

"kuharap kau bisa membantu ku, Naruto" gumannya.

Naruto membuka isi paket itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah dibuka dan ternyata isinya bukan bom ia pun mulai memeriksa isi paket itu. Seketika wajahnya memucat.

"a—apa ini?"

..

..

..

[Sasuke POV]

Sang fajar telah muncul dari persembunyiannya. Walau mentari telah menyinari bumi namun udara dingin masih setia menyelimuti kota Tokyo.

Aku terduduk diranjangku. Ku pegang buku harian itu erat-erat.

"kurasa untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya" guman ku. Kulirik kalender yang ada didinding kamar ku. Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember, itu artinya esok aku akan mati..

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar ku. Dengan malas aku membukanya.

"ada apa?" tanya ku. Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"aku lapar, masakan sesuatu untuk ku" katanya.

"hng" balasku

Setelah menyiapkan makanan, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi kuliah.

"Sasuke, mungkin aku akan pulang telat. Kau tidak usah masak makan malam. Hari ini aku akan makan malam dengan Hinata" katanya girang. Aku terdiam.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu!" pamit Naruto. Dia meninggalkan ku sendirian dirumah. Kugigit bibir bawah ku. Menahan rasa linu yang ada dihati ku.

"makan malam dengan Hinata? Lalu kau akan melamarnya, iya kan Naruto?" guman ku

..

..

..

Hari sudah berganti malam. Aku melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan ku.

"sudah jam 9 ternyata" guman ku. Aku menghabiskan nasi yang ada dimangkuk ku dan membereskan meja makannya. Aku mendengar suara dari luar. Seperti suara Naruto. Aku melihat kearah jendela dan benar saja disana ada Naruto dan juga Hinata.

"terima kasih untuk makan malamnya Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum

"iya, sama-sama. Hinata-chan, terima kasih sudah menerima ku apa adanya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"mau kuantar?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"supir ku sudah menunggu disana. Aku akan jalan sendiri" katanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"baiklah, oyasuminasai Hinata-chan" kata Naruto

"oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata. Naruto memandang lekat wajah Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

Aku terdiam. Ku gigit bibir bawahku. Sadarlah Sasuke, kau tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Naruto.

"aku mencintai Naruto-kun" kata Hinata. Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"terima kasih sudah mencintai ku Hinata" balas Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

Cukup! Sungguh aku tak kuat melihatnya. Aku memilih untuk menutup tirai jendela. Menenangkan hatiku yang sedikit sakit melihat adegan itu.

"Sasuke! Aku pulang!" kata Naruto dengan semangat. "selamat datang" kataku

"hei hei, kau tahu! tadi waktu makan malam, Hinata terlihat sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah yang sangat elegan—"

 _Cukup..._

"—lalu, saat Hinata melihatku. Ia memujiku dan bilang padaku kalau aku ini tampan. Hahahaha padahal jas yang aku pakai ini adalah milik Kiba—"

 _Hentikan Naruto kumohon.._

"—saat kami sedang makan, dengan perlahan aku menggenggam tangannya. Hinata terkejut melihat tingkah ku. Dengan sedikit gugup aku pun melamarnya! Kau tau, aku benar-benar melamarnya! Rasanya aku ingin terbang saja—"

 _Jangan dilanjutkan lagi, ini sangat menyakitkan..._

"—Hinata menerima lamaran ku. Ia terlihat sangat senang. Aku lega ternyata dia menerima lamaranku. Saat kami pulang aku mencium bibirnya. Dan kau tahu, bibirnya sangat manis seperti madu. Aakhhh aku senang sekali!"

 _Sabtu, 24 Desember 2015_

 _Naruto pulang dengan keadaan sumringah. Aku sedikit heran dengan tingkahnya. Dia bilang padaku kalau ia baru saja melamar Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat senang namun aku tak peduli. Naruto kesal karena aku menganggapnya tidak serius. Ia mulai menyindir ku, aku yang tersulut emosi ikut memakinya, menghina-hina wanita yang bernama Hinata. Naruto marah dan menampar ku. Aku yang kesal hanya menatapnya sinis dan memilih untuk meniggalkannya. Aku sangat membencinya, ku harap aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto._

 _ **(*) jangan bertengkar dengan Naruto. dengan perlahan katakanlah padanya kalau kau ikut senang. Saat suasana sudah memungkinkan—**_

"oi Sasuke! Bagaimana? Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku? Sebentar lagi aku akan melepas masa lajang ku" Naruto tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan ku sambil tersenyum.

"selamat ya! Akhirnya kau akan menikah" kataku.

"eh? ah! iya, terima kasih" katanya sambil membalas uluran tangan ku.

— _ **Katakanlah pada Naruto bahwa kau mencintainya. Kumohon..**_

Naruto tersenyum kemudian memeluk ku. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini.

Mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya? Yang benar saja, sungguh aku tak bisa melakukan itu. Walau sebenarnya aku ingin tapi aku tak bisa. Lidah ku rasanya kelu. Maaf.. maafkan aku. Mungkin diriku yang ada dimasa depan akan kecewa dengan keputusan ku. Maafkan aku..

 _ **TBC...**_

*Setel lagu afgan – Sadis*

BAPERRR...

BAPERRR...

BAPERRR...

Wkwkwkwkwk maapkan saya kalo ceritanya makin kaya sinetron. Besok adalah chapter terakhir yeeyyy akhirnya utang saya lunas juga :'). Makasih yang udah ngereview dan udah dukung saya selama ini *setel lagu syukur*. Mohon maap bila mata kalian pedih kalo ngeliat typo dimana-mana.. mata saya aja udah menciut nyari kata-kata yg typo hahaha..

Yaudahlah akhir kata mohon maaf wassalamualaikum *maen suling*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 END

Aku membereskan kamarku hingga rapih. Membersihkannya sampai besih hingga tak ada satupun debu yang tertinggal. Setelah selesai, aku membuka buku harian itu.

"disini tidak ada keterangan waktunya.." gumanku. Dibuku harian itu tidak dituliskan pukul berapa aku akan mati. Disana juga tidak dituliskan penyebab nyawaku hilang. Aku meremas ujung baju ku. Takut.. itulah yang aku pikirkan, namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Kematian tidak akan bisa diubah jika sudah ditakdirkan.

Aku memakai mantelku dan melilitkan syal merah dileherku. Kubuka pintu kamar ku. Naruto yang kebetulan lewat menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"teme? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"pergi ke makam keluarga ku. Aku ingin mendoakan mereka. Sekaligus merayakan hari natal" kataku.

"ah! kalau begitu aku juga ikut, aku juga ingin mendoakan keluargamu" kata Naruto namun aku menggeleng. "tidak usah, kau disini saja. Lagi pula aku tak akan lama" kataku.

"eum baiklah" kata Naruto. kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum tipis lalu menjitak kepalanya. Naruto mendengus kesal karena tindakanku.

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dasar dobe. Yasudah, aku berangkat. Ah! aku lupa, hari ini aku tidak masak jika kau lapar kau bisa memasak ramen instant di dalam rak. Baiklah aku permisi" aku berpamitan dengannya.

"hati-hati" kata Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Naruto, terima kasih. Dan.. Selamat Tinggal...

..

..

..

..

Aku sampai di stasiun kereta. Makam keluarga ku ada disebuah desa dikaki gunung. Untuk pergi ke desa kira kira memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam dengan menggunakan kereta.

Dengan hati-hati aku memasuki kereta itu. Kereta itu pun berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku sedikit takut, ku pegang erat-erat ujung mantelku. Mungkin saja aku bisa mati disini karena kecelakaan kereta.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kuharap dengan begini rasa takutku akan hilang. "tenang Sasuke, bukankah kau siap menghadapi kematian mu?" guman ku.

' _Pemberhentian selanjutnya stasiun konoha..'_

Ku buka mataku. Eum? Sepertinya aku tak akan mati disini.

Aku berjalan keluar stasiun. Suasana desa yang tenang dan sunyi terdengar ditelingaku. Kurapatkan mantelku dan berjalan menyusuri desa itu. Saat aku memasuki desa itu warga-warga desa menyambutku dengan tatapan sinis.

"hei, bukankah itu Uchiha?"

"yeah, dia Uchiha yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu"

"Uchiha Sasuke maksud mu? ku kira dia akan mati dibunuh oleh pamannya yang gila itu"

"sepertinya nasibnya sedang beruntung. Tapi aku yakin ia akan mati secepatnya"

Aku hanya menatap datar kearah depan. Tak mempedulikan perkataan mereka. Ocehan mereka kuanggap angin lalu.

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri desa ini. Akhirnya akupun sampai ketempat tujuannku. Disana ada beberapa batu nisan yang tertancap ditanah. Ini adalah makam keluarga Uchiha. Uchiha yang telah meninggal akan dikubur ditempat ini.

Aku mencari sebuah pohon yang ada dipemakaman itu. Seingatku, makam keluargaku terkubur dibawah pohon itu.

"ah, itu dia" gumanku. Aku menghampiri batu nisan itu. Ada 3 batu nisan yang tertancap ditanah.

Uchiha Fugaku, ayahku.

Uchiha Mikoto, ibuku.

Dan, Uchiha Itachi, kakak laki-lakiku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Berdoa agar arwah keluargaku tenang dialam sana. Kubersihkan salju yang menutupi makam ini. Tak lupa kubersihkan rumput liar yang menganggu. Setelah selesai ku usap dan kucium masing-masing batu nisan itu.

"selamat natal ayah, ibu, _nii-san_. Aku mencintai kalian. Mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan menyusul kalian" kataku sambil tersenyum getir. Ku peluk batu nisan milik kakak ku.

" _nii-san_ , aku tahu kau adalah kakak yang baik. Walaupun ingatan ku hilang tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan mu saat kau memeluk ku. _Nii-san_ kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki. Namanya Kakashi, ia orang yang sangat baik. Ia seperti sosok seorang kakak yang baik sama sepertimu. Kau tahu, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan nya—" kataku. Angin musim dingin kembali bertiup. Menggerak-gerakkan surai hitamku yang sedikit panjang.

"— _nii-san_ , apa kau kenal dengan Naruto? dia orang yang baik walau sedikit bodoh. Naruto bilang kalau ia pernah bertemu denganku disuatu tempat. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, ingatanku benar-benar hilang. Lalu, saat bersama Naruto entah kenapa dengan perlahan ingatan ku sedikit-demi sedikit muncul kembali. Bukankah waktu kecil aku pernah meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku membuat ramen?—" aku tersenyum sambil mengelap air mata yang menetes dipelupuk mataku.

"— _nii-san_ , siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam hatiku ketika aku melihatnya. Andai saja ingatanku kembali. Mungkin aku bisa mengingat siapa Naruto sebenarnya. _Nii-san_ , bantulah aku" kataku. Angin bertiup makin kencang. Salju pun mulai turun dan udara disekitar sini juga makin dingin. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari pemakaman ini.

..

..

..

Aku berjalan menuju rumah ku yang dulu. Rumah keluarga Uchiha. Rumahku cukup besar dan luas. Desain rumahnya juga seperti rumah adat Jepang. Jika terawat dengan baik rumah ini pasti sangat indah. Namun rumahku kini terlihat tidak terurus. Banyak rumput-rumput yang tertutup salju. Pintu gerbangnya juga sudah lapuk.

"hei, apa dia ingin masuk ke rumah terkutuk itu?"

"biarkan saja, paling-paling ia akan mati disana karena dimakan oleh iblis"

"dia Uchiha Sasuke kan? harusnya dia mati. Dengan begitu semua Uchiha akan musnah!"

"kau benar, ia pantas mati!"

Lagi-lagi penduduk desa ini mencaci ku. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku tetap masuk kerumah itu dan membuka pintunya.

" _tadaima_ " kataku

"..." sepi hanya ada suara angin yang keluar dari jendela. Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk masuk lebih dalam. Disana banyak perabotan Uchiha yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Perabotan itu kini hanya ditutupi oleh debu. Aku melihat kedinding, disana ada sebuah foto keluarga. Aku yakin itu foto keluargaku. Aku bisa melihat ayah, ibu, _nii-san_ dan aku tersenyum sangat bahagia. Lalu disamping foto itu juga ada foto lain. Ada seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun menggandeng bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menangis ketakutan. Aku tersenyum kecil, aku yakin itu adalah _nii-san_ yang sedang menggandengs diriku. Hm? Kenapa aku bisa menangis ya?

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku untuk menyusuri rumah ini. Aku terhenti disebuah kamar. Dipintu itu tertulis _**"kamar Sasuke dan Nii-chan!"**_

"aku baru tahu kalau tulisan ku dulu sejelek ini" kataku.

Aku masuk kekamar itu. kosong, tak ada apa-apa selain rak-rak berisi buku dan beberapa piala. Aku yakin buku dan piala ini milik _nii-san_. Ternyata dia orang yang jenius.

 _ **Wusshhh..**_ angin bertiup dari arah jendela. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela itu. "hm? Bukankah itu pohon tomat?" gumanku. Aku berjalan mendekati jendela itu. Namun saat aku melangkah, aku tak sengaja menginjak lantai kayu yang terbuka lebar sehingga menimbulkan decitan ketika aku menginjaknya.

"huh? Apa ini?" aku membuka lantai kayu itu dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna coklat didalamnya. Kotak itu sedikit berdebu. Kutiup debu yang menempel diatasnya.

" _punya Sasuke, jangan dilihat!_ Hng? Apa aku pernah menyimpan sesuatu dikotak ini?" guman ku. Aku pun membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya hanya ada sebuah buku kecil berwarna biru dan sebuah kamera usang.

"tu—tunggu! Inikan..." dengan tergesah-gesah aku membuka buku biru itu.

 _Nama: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Umurnya: sama dengan ku_

 _Tempat tanggal lahirnya: 10 Oktober_

 _Makanan kesukaannya: Ramen_

 _Sifatnya: periang, mudah bergaul, tidak suka melihat orang ditindas_

Aku mengambil sebuah foto usang didalam buku itu. Foto yang didalamnya terdapat seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membalik halaman tersebut.

 _Senin, 25 April 1990_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar rumah. Ayah menyuruhku untuk tetap didalam rumah tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin punya teman. Maka dari itu aku kabur dari rumah. Saat aku bermain ditaman tiba-tiba ada 3 orang anak nakal yang menjahili ku. Mereka memukuli ku hanya karena mereka tahu kalau aku ini keturunan Uchiha. Aku dipukuli oleh mereka, namun tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah pirang yang menolong ku. Bocah itu mencoba mengobati pelipis ku yang berdarah namun aku menolaknya dan menangkis tangannya. Aku tak mau ia membenci diriku hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha._

" _ **kau tak apa?"**_

" _ **pelipis mu berdarah, sini aku oba—hei!"**_

"ughhh.." aku memegang kepalaku yang tarasa sakit. Seketika ingatan tentang masa laluku terputar kembali.

 _Rabu, 1 Mei 1990_

 _Aku tak menyangka ternyata si bocah pirang itu 1 sekolah dengan ku. Ia berada dikelas 5-3, sedangkan aku berada dikelas 5-1. Bocah pirang yang waktu itu menolongku terlihat sangat ramah. Ia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Bahkan temannya saja banyak. Walaupun tampangnya bodoh tapi ia terlihat sangat baik. Ia tidak memilih-milih teman. Aku iri dengannya, aku ingin punya teman. Aku ingin berteman dengannya tapi aku takut jika ia memaki-maki ku hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha._ _ **Kurasa melihatnya dari jauh adalah yang terbaik**_ _._

Aku mengambil sebuah foto yang tertempel dihalaman itu. Foto seorang bocah pirang yang sedang membuat wajah konyol dihadapan teman-temannya.

 _Minggu, 23 Mei 1990_

 _Lagi-lagi bocah nakal itu menjahiliku. Mereka menyiramkan air yang dicampur lumpur ke bajuku. Otomatis bajuku basah dan kotor. Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah karena takut jika ayahku memarahi ku. Jika aku mengadu pada ayah itu sama saja membuat teman-teman ku semakin membenci ku. Saat sedang duduk diayuan tiba-tiba si pirang itu datang. Ia menawarkan baju kepadaku. Ia menyuruhku untuk menganti bajuku. Aku menggeleng lalu menunduk. Enggan menatap wajahnya. Sipirang mendengus kesal. Lalu ia memberikan kaos putih miliknya kepadaku. Kucium bajunya, wanginya seperti jeruk_

Wajahku memucat, keringat membanjiri pelipisku. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Namun aku menahannya.

 _Kamis, 15 Juni 1990_

 _Setiap bertemu dengan Naruto entah kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Kurasa aku mulai menyukainya. Saat pelajaran memasak, sensei mengajari kami memasak sebuah kue kering. Sensei bilang kue yang kita buat boleh diberikan ke orang yang kita sayangi. Akhirnya aku membuat kue bergambar wajah si bocah pirang itu. setelah selesai aku hendak memberikan kue itu padanya. Sekalian aku juga ingin berkenalan dengannya. Namun saat aku ingin kekelasnya kulihat banyak anak perempuan yang memberikan kue kering pada bocah itu. bocah pirang itu terlihat senang dan hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. Ku urungkan niatku._ _ **Memang lebih baik aku melihatnya dari jauh saja.**_

 _Saat hendak pulang aku mencium aroma jeruk dari salah satu loker. Aku yakin ini loker si pirang itu. dengan diam-diam, aku memasukan sekantong kue kering itu kedalam lokernya. Kuharap ia menyukai kue buatanku._

 _ **[Flashback]**_

" _Naruto-kun, kami baru saja membuat kue kering saat pelajaran memasak. Bisakah kau berikan itu pada teman sebangku mu?" ucap gadis-gadis itu_

" _eh? maksudmu Gaara? Jadi kue-kue ini bukan untuk ku?" tanya Naruto kecewa_

" _tentu saja bukan. Ini untuk Gaara-kun" kata gadis-gadis itu."kupikir ini untuk ku" Naruto hanya tertawa bodoh sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya._

 _Sasuke hanya terdiam didepan pintu kelas. Ia tidak mendengar percakapan Naruto tadi. Yang ia lihat hanya ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat senang. Sasuke megurungkan niatnya. Saat melewati loker Naruto, buru-buru ia memasukan kue itu kedalam loker Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah membayangkan Naruto memakan kuenya._

 _ **[flashback off]**_

"urggghhh.." aku memegangi kepalaku yang seperti ingin pecah. Ingatan ku, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit telah kembali.

 _Senin 1 April 1991_

 _Tahun ajaran baru. Tak terasa selama 1 tahun aku selalu memperhatikan si pirang yang bernama Naruto itu. Saat masuk ke kelas baru aku sedikit terkejut. Ternyata Naruto itu sekelas dengan ku. Rasa gugup muncul dihati ku. Saat sensei datang, ia memberikan kami tugas mengarang tentang_ _ **"peristiwa menyenangkan yang pernah kami alami"**_ _Saat Naruto maju kedepan, ia menceritakan tentang peristiwa kue kering yang ia temukan didalam lokernya. Aku terdiam, wajahku memerah. Sungguh aku malu mendengar ucapannya._

" _ **saat aku kelas 5 SD aku menemukan sekantong kue kering didalam loker ku. Kupikir, orang yang menaruh kue ini salah loker ternyata tidak. Kue itu bentuknya seperti wajahku. Karena aku lapar akupun memakan kue itu. Aku tercengang! Rasa kue itu sangat enak! Lebih enak dari masakan ibu ku! Baru kali ini aku memakan kue kering paling enak sepanjang masa. Aku tak tahu siapa yang membuat kue ini, namun jika aku bertemu dengan nya aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan akan menjadikannya sebgai istriku" ucap Naruto panjang lebar**_

" _ **kau yakin tidak salah orang?" ledek kiba. "tentu saja, bilang saja kau iri padaku! Wee!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang hanya menundukan wajahnya menahan malu.**_

Aku meneteskan air mata. Bibirku bergetar saat membaca buku ini.

 _Selasa 2 April 1991_

 _Rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengajak ngobrol Naruto. Lalu aku ingin bilang padanya kalau akulah yang membuat kue kering itu. Aku sudah lelah melihatnya dari jauh. Sesekali aku ingin dekat dengannya. Mengobrol berdua bersamanya, bermain dan menginap bersama. Namun hari ini ayah mengajakku pergi keluar kota. Kata ayah, ada hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Akhirnya aku setuju. Kami sekeluarga akan pergi naik mobil ke luar kota. Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan kalau besok aku akan mengobrol dengan Naruto. Naruto kau tahu, kau adalah cinta pertama ku sekaligus cinta terakhir ku._

Kosong...

Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya dan tetap sama. Kosong...

Aku ingat, setelah aku menulis ini barulah aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku melihat kehalaman belakang. Disana banyak tertempel foto-foto Naruto saat ia masih kecil. Foto saat Naruto tersenyum, tertawa, makan ramen dan lain-lain.

Kaki-kakiku lemas. Aku menangis. Tak peduli harga diriku yang tinggi. Saat ini aku ingin terlihat lemah, aku ingin ada seseorang yang memeluk ku. Menenangkanku saat aku menangis. Kuremas dadaku yang sedikit linu.

Kini aku tahu, Aku mencintai Naruto.. sejak dulu, sekarang dan selamanya...

..

..

..

 _[Author POV]_

Naruto terdiam. Ia hanya teduduk di kursi makan. Dihadapannya ada sebuah buku kecil dengan kertas berwarna oranye dan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Ia memijit keningnya yang sedikit pening.

"sepertinya ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng" guman Naruto. Ia membaca catatan yang ada dikertas berwarna oranye tersebut.

"tapi, jika ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng kenapa kejadian yang ada dikertas ini benar-benar nyata? Siapa sebenarnya pengirim kertas tersebut?" gumannya lagi.

 **Flashback**

[Naruto POV]

Aku membuka paket tersebut. Aku sedikit lega karena paket tersebut hanya sebuah buku. Akupun membaca isi buku itu.

'Hai diriku yang ada dimasa lalu. Maukah kau membantu ku? Aku memiliki penyesalan yang sangat ingin aku hilangkan. Penyesalan yang sudah mengubah dunia ku, menghancurkan hidup ku dan membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Kuharap _'diriku'_ yang ada dimasa lalu mau membantu ku. Kumohon hapuslah penyesalanku..'

 _Sabtu 24 Desember 2015_

 _Aku akan melamar Hinata. Tepat saat malam natal nanti. Aku sudah menyiapkan cincin berlian untuknya. Kuharap ia senang dan akan menerima lamaran ku_

 _ **(*) jangan lamar Hinata. Katakan padanya bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri 'diriku' yang ada dimasa lalu.**_

"a—apa ini?" gumanku . Wajahku memucat. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Apa ini? Surat dari diriku yang ada dimasa depan? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya.

 _Sabtu 24 Desember 2015 (21.00)_

 _Hinata menerima lamaran ku! Ia setuju untuk menikah dengan ku! Sungguh aku sangat senang! Bahkan saat didepan rumah aku mencium bibir manisnya. Aku memberitahukan berita bahagia ini pada Sasuke. Namun ia terlihat tidak peduli, aku yang kesal lalu menyindirnya. Ia merasa tersinggung lalu mulai menghina-hina wanita yang sangat aku cintai itu. Aku marah! Bisa-bisanya ia menghina Hinata seperti itu! brengsek! Dengan refleks aku menampar pipinya. Ia terlihat kesal dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Masa bodo dengannya. Dia hanya makhluk egois yang menjijikan! Lebih baik kau mati saja._

 _ **(*) kumohon padamu jangan pernah membentaknya. Jangan pernah menamparnya. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya. Aku mohon.**_

"aku dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat? Ma—mana mungkin? Apa benar hal ini akan terjadi?" gumanku. Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya dan ternyata kosong.

"kenapa hanya ada 2? Hmm.. aneh sekali"

.

.

.

24 Desember 2015

Aku telah duduk didepan Hinata. Kami berdua makan bersama disebuah restoran mewah dikota Tokyo. Aku tidak nafsu makan. Entahlah, rasanya makanan itu tidak terlalu menarik untuk dimakan. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Jadi benar, yang dikatakan buku itu semua nyata. Aku dan Hinata benar-benar makan malam bersama dan bahkan aku juga sudah membawa cincin untuk melamarnya. Yang benar saja! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata. Ia terlihat khawatir. Aku menggeleng. Ku genggam kedua tangannya. Persetan dengan buku itu! Aku tetap akan melamar Hinata. Lagi pula aku normal, mana mungkin aku mencintai Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata terlihat bingung. Aku menatap matanya. Ku ambil kotak kecil yang ada disaku jas ku. Kubuka kotak kecil itu dan menunjukannya pada Hinata. Hinata terlihat kaget, wajah cantiknya memerah menahan malu.

"Na—Naruto-kun.. I—Ini.."

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" tanyaku sambil memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya. Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya makin memerah. Ahhh betapa lucunya dia.

Hinata menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"apa benar kau mencintai ku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Aku memandanginya bingung.

"tentu saja aku mencintai mu Hinata-chan" jawabku. "lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Kau terlihat dekat dengannya bahkan kau sangat megkhawatirkannya" lanjut Hinata. Aku terdiam. Ku gigit bibir bawahku. Astaga, kenapa saat ini aku terlihat seperti orang ling lung?

"Sasuke hanya teman ku. Aku mengkhawatirkannya karena sepertinya ia orang yang err— butuh perlindungan?" kataku sambil mencoba tersenyum. Hinata menggeleng. Ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Naruto-kun. Jika aku dan Sasuke berada dalam bahaya siapakah yang akan kau tolong dan siapakah yang akan kau khawatirkan. Aku atau Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata. Aku terdiam. aneh? Kenapa Hinata berbicara seperti itu.

"tentu saja aku akan menolong mu Hinata-chan" kataku mantap. Hinata tersenyum. "lalu artinya kau akan mengkhawatirkan Sasuke?" lanjutnya. Aku terdiam. Hinata menoleh kearah jendela. Ia menatap langit Tokyo yang dituruni oleh butiran salju.

"Naruto-kun, kau menolongku bukan karena kau mencintai ku. Kau menolongku hanya karena kau menganggapku seorang wanita yang patut untuk dilindungi—" kata Hinata. Ia menatap mataku seakan ia sedang membaca pikiranku.

"—kau mengkhawatirkan Sasuke-kun. Berarti hanya Sasuke-kun lah yang ada dipikiran mu. Ia seorang laki-laki jadi kau berpikir untuk tidak melindunginya, namun nyatanya kau masih memikirkannya." Lanjut Hinata. Aku lagi-lagi terdiam tak berkutik.

"jika disuruh memilih ditolong atau dikhawatirkan maka aku lebih memilih untuk dikhawatirkan oleh mu, Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum padaku. "aku tahu, sebenarnya kau mencintai Sasuke-kun, benarkan? Aku seorang psikolog jadi aku tahu sifat dan karakter setiap manusia" lanjut Hinata.

Aku menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "yeah, kurasa kau benar. Entah kenapa saat berada disisi Sasuke aku merasa sangat nyaman. Sasuke seperti butuh perlindungan dariku" kataku.

"jadi, apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata. Aku memandangnya bingung. "mengatakan apa?" tanyaku. Hinata tertawa melihat kebodohanku.

"maksudku apa kau sudah bilang pada Sasuke-kun kalau kau mencintainya?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng. "aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia mencintai ku atau tidak" jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkuk leherku.

"mau ku bantu?" tawar Hinata. Aku mengangguk.

"saat kau pulang katakanlah pada Sasuke kalau kau telah melamar ku. Katakan padanya kalau aku menerima lamaranmu . Selanjutnya bilang pada Sasuke kalau aku terlihat cantik malam ini. Kau harus terus memujiku didepan Sasuke. Nanti lihatlah apa yang terjadi, jika Sasuke terlihat kesal atau cemburu itu tandanya ia juga mencintai mu." kata Hinata.

"eum! Baiklah akan aku lakukan _dattebayo_!" jawabku penuh semangat. Ku harap Sasuke juga mencintaiku.

..

..

..

Saat aku pulang aku benar-benar melakukan hal yang diucapkan Hinata. Dibuku itu juga tertulis kalau Sasuke akan marah dan kami bertengkar hebat.

Namun saat aku selesai berceritanya, ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak marah bahkan ia mengucapkan selamat padaku. Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah dibuku misterius itu tertulis jika Sasuke marah dengan ku?

 _ **Flashback off**_

Aku meminum secangkir kopi hangat diatas meja. Jam menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Berarti sudah 5 jam Sasuke pergi ke makam orang tuanya.

Aku kembali memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Kenapa saat itu Sasuke tidak marah? Jika buku harian itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng lantas kenapa kejadian saat makan malam dengan Hinata benar-benar terjadi.

Jika seperti ini hanya ada 1 kemungkinan. Takdir yang sudah berubah...

Namun, bagaimana takdir bisa diubah? Aku kembali berpikir.

' _Naruto apa kau tahu time travel?'_

' _Ada seseorang yang mendapat buku misterius. Ternyata buku itu dikirim oleh 'dirinya' yang ada dimasa depan. Buku itu berisi kejadian-kejadian dimasa depan yang tidak pernah diketahui olehnya. Intinya buku itu adalah buku ajaib yang bisa meramal masa depan. Menurutmu apa kau percaya dengan kejadian itu?'_

Aku terdiam. Apa saat itu Sasuke sedang membicarakan buku ajaib ini? Tunggu.. jangan-jangan...

Dengan cepat aku masuk kekamar Sasuke. Membuka isi lemari dan lacinya. Mencari _'benda'_ ajaib itu.

"ini dia.." gumanku

Aku menemukan sebuah buku harian di laci kecil. Kubaca isi buku itu dan benar saja ini adalah kejadian saat pertama kali aku dan Sasuke bertemu. Buku ini sama persis dengan punya ku. Ada tulisan bercetak tebal yang menyuruh kami melakukan perintah dibuku harian itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membalik semua halamannya. Aku terdiam saat halaman itu menunjukan tanggal 24 Desember 2015. Itu adalah saat dimana Sasuke mengubah takdir kami.

 _Sabtu, 24 Desember 2015_

 _Naruto pulang dengan keadaan sumringah. Aku sedikit heran dengan tingkahnya. Dia bilang padaku kalau ia baru saja melamar Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat senang namun aku tak peduli. Naruto kesal karena aku menganggapnya tidak serius. Ia mulai menyindir ku, aku yang tersulut emosi ikut memakinya, menghina-hina wanita yang bernama Hinata. Naruto marah dan menampar ku. Aku yang kesal hanya menatapnya sinis dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Aku sangat membencinya, ku harap aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto._

 _ **(*) jangan bertengkar dengan Naruto. Dengan perlahan katakanlah padanya kalau kau ikut senang. Saat suasana sudah memungkinkan katakanlah pada Naruto bahwa kau mencintainya. Kumohon..**_

Aku terdiam. Mataku membelalak kaget. Apa ini benar? Sasuke.. apa dia juga mencintai ku?

'— _hari ini aku tidak masak. Jika kau lapar kau bisa memasak ramen instant di dalam rak'_

Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke saat itu. Buru-buru aku pergi kedapur dan membuka rak tersebut. Kuambil sebuah ramen instant dan benar saja. Di atas ramen instant tersebut tertempel sebuah kertas. Aku mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

" _ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, mungkin setelah kau membaca ini kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah makhluk yang menjijikan—"_

Aku membalik kertas tersebut.

"— _ **Naruto, aku mencintai mu"**_

 _ **Degh!**_ Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. Yang ada dipikiran ku hanyalah Sasuke. Aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tiba-tiba buku harian milik Sasuke terjatuh. Saat aku ingin mengambilnya tiba-tiba wajahku mulai memucat. Tidak.. ini tidak akan terjadi kan?

' _Naruto, jika 3 bulan lagi aku akan meninggal apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tidak, ini pasti bohong!

 _Minggu, 25 Desember 2015_

 _Aku menyesal, aku benar-benar menyesal. Akhirnya akupun_ _ **meninggal**_ _dengan penyesalan yang ada pada diriku._

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengambil handphone dan jaketku. Menutup pintu dan langsung berlari menemui Sasuke. Orang-orang hanya menatapku aneh. Aku yakin mereka aneh dengan pakaianku. Hanya orang gila yang memakai kaos oblong tipis dan celana piyama berkeliaran ditengah salju lebat seperti ini. Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan mereka. Cih! Persetan dengan hal itu. Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanya Sasuke.

Aku mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

" _halo?"_

"Sasuke! Hah.. kau dimana?" tanyaku tersenggal-seggal.

" _ka—kau sedang berlari?"_ tanyanya.

"cih! itu tidak penting! Dimana kau sekarang teme!" kataku. Sasuke terdiam.

" _rumah keluarga Uchiha"_ jawabnya

"baiklah! Kau tunggu aku disana. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang, mengerti?!" kataku.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Aku sedikit panik.

"Sasuke?!" teriakku

" _berisik aku mendengar mu tau!"_ balasnya. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu buku misterius yang saat itu kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya berdehem. "—aku, akhirnya mengetahuinya. Aku tahu fungsi buku itu." kataku

" _darimana kau tahu?"_ tanya Sasuke. Aku tersenyum.

"karena aku juga memilikinya Sasuke" kataku.

"..." Sasuke terdiam

"aku juga menemukan buku misterius ini dilaci kamarmu. Tak kusangka kau juga memilikinya Sasuke" kataku. Aku terus mengajaknya berbicara agar ia tidak kesepian disana.

" _Naruto, boleh aku bercerita padamu?"_ tanya Sasuke

"hng! Ceritalah padaku" kataku. Terdengar jeda disambungan telepon.

" _Naruto, kau ingat kue kering yang saat itu kau temukan diloker mu?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"hng? Yeah aku masih ingat." Kataku

" _saat aku kembali kerumahku. Aku menemukan sebuah buku harian. Ternyata itu buku milikku saat kecil. Aku membacanya dan perlahan ingatanku yang hilang muncul kembali. Kue kering itu, akulah yang membuatnya"_ lirih Sasuke. Aku terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"terima kasih kau sudah membuatkan kue kering terenak sepanjang masa Sasuke" kataku. Sasuke tekekeh pelan.

" _dan kau tahu Naruto, bocah pirang yang saat itu menolongku adalah dirimu. Kau menolongku dari gangguan bocah-bocah nakal itu"_ kata Sasuke. Kudengar suaranya sedikit bergetar. Aku sedikit khawatir padanya.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai didepan stasiun.

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan segera kesana tunggulah aku.." kataku

Aku masuk kedalam kereta itu.

"— _Naruto, terima kasih sudah membatuku mengingat masalalu ku"_ kata Sasuke. Aku tersenyum. Entah kenapa saat ini Sasuke begitu berterus terang. Berbeda sekali saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya.

"iya sama-sama. Aku senang jika ingatanmu telah kembali" kataku

 _ **Kresekk! Kreseekk!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh ditempat Sasuke. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Sasuke?! Kau tak apa?! Sasukeee?!" tanyaku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Sasuke.

" _Na—Naruto, aku.. aku menci—"_

"maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh bertelpon saat berada didalam kereta. Anda akan menganggu penumpang yang lain" kata seorang penagih tiket. Cih! Sial.

"Sasuke, aku akan menghubungi mu nanti"

 _ **Tut!**_ Aku memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ya Tuhan lindungilah Sasuke.

..

..

..

..

 _[Sasuke POV]_

"Na—Naruto! aku.. aku mencintaimu" lirihku.

" _Sasuke, aku akan menghubungi mu nanti"_

 _Tut!_ Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Aku terdiam. Menatap sinis orang yang ada dibelakangku. Ia menodongkan pisau dileherku.

"apa mau mu?" tanya ku. Orang itu hanya tertawa. Ia mengeratkan ikatan tali ditanganku. Aku sedikit meringis kesakitan. Orang itu mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh kelantai.

"mau ku? Tentu saja membunuh mu Uchiha Sasuke" orang itu menyeringai. Ia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk dihadapan ku. Ia menarik dagu ku agar aku dapat menatap wajahnya. Aku menatap orang itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

" _well,_ sepertinya percakapan tadi adalah percakapan terakhirmu dengan si pirang itu, iya kan?" orang itu memainkan pisau ditangannya. "—sebab, hari ini Uchiha Sasuke akan mati ditanganku" kata orang itu.

"kenapa kau ingin membunuh ku?" tanya ku. Orang itu tersenyum.

"balas dendam. Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan. Apa kau tidak tahu kebusukan apa yang telah dilakukan Uchiha kepada warga desa ini hah?!" orang itu menjambak rambutku dengan keras. Aku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"ku kira kau orang baik, ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku percaya pada Naruto" kataku. Orang itu tertawa sangat keras. "aku salut pada bocah pirang itu. Dia bahkan bisa menebak ku kalau aku adalah orang jahat" kata orang itu.

"cih! ternyata kau orang yang brengsek! Hatake Kakashi" kataku singit.

 _ **Bugh!**_ Dia memukul rahangku dengan kuat. Kakashi menarik kerah bajuku.

"kau pikir siapa yang lebih brengsek hah?! Aku apa kau yang seorang keturunan Uchiha?!" Kakashi berteriak didepan wajahku. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa?" gumanku. Kakashi menatapku. "—kenapa kau membenci kami? Apa yang sebenarnya kami lakukan kepada kalian?" tanya ku. Kakashi tertawa.

"ahh aku lupa jika kau dilahirkan sebelum masa kegelapan" kata Kakashi. Aku menatapnya bingung. "masa kegelapan?" tanyaku.

"yeah, masa dimana Uchiha yang seorang pemimpin bertindak semena-mena kepada warganya. Saat itu aku masih kecil. Orangtuaku hanya seorang petani ladang. Kami hidup dibawa garis kemiskinan. Namun tiba-tiba Uchiha-Uchiha itu datang. Mereka meminta pajak yang tinggi kepada ayahku. Tentu saja kami tak punya uang. Dengan beringas mereka memukuli ayahku. Memperkosa ibuku bahkan membakar seluruh rumahku. Aku saat itu benar-benar _shock_. Saat itu aku bersumpah akan membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha" kata Kakashi.

"—satu persatu semua Uchiha telah kubunuh dengan racun. Maka dari itu terjadilah kematian masal diklan Uchiha. Namun ternyata masih ada beberapa Uchiha yang masih hidup. Contohnya ayahmu" kata Kakashi. Aku menatap horor kearah Kakashi. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"prinsip hidupku adalah membunuh semua keturunan Uchiha maka dari itu aku membunuh keluargamu. Akulah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu. Aku memotong rem mobil milik ayahmu dan kau tahu! semua Uchiha didalamya mati terbakar hahahaha!"

"ap—apa?! brengsek kau! Kenapa aku tega melakukan itu pada keluarga ku hah?!" kataku. Wajahku memerah menahan amarah. Kakashi menatapku tajam.

"Uchiha memang pantas mendapatkannya. Namun saat kecelakaan itu ternyata ada 1 Uchiha yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Saat itu aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu. Namun ternyata kau malah dikirim ke Tokyo untuk tinggal bersama paman mu" kata Kakashi. Ia menarik daguku dan memainkan ujung pisau yang tajam itu kewajahku. Ia menggoreskan ujung pisau itu ke pipiku hingga berdarah.

"—kau tahu, apa kesalahan terbesarmu?" tanya Kakashi. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam.

"—saat itu kau menunjukan buku aneh itu kepadaku. Tepat tanggal 25 Desember aku memang berencana untuk membunuh mu. Namun aku masih ragu, kau tahu Tokyo adalah kota yang ketat dengan hukum. Jika aku mencoba membunuhmu tapi tidak berhasil maka aku akan rugi. Aku akan masuk neraka sedangkan kau tetap akan hidup bahagia. Maka dari itu aku agak ragu jika ingin membunuhmu. Tapi, Kau datang padaku dan menunjukan padaku kalau kau akan mati pada tanggal 25 Desember. Saat itu aku benar-benar senang mengetahui kalau rencanaku akan berjalan sukses" katanya.

"—kau tahu saat kau melarangku untuk pergi kesupermarket. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin membeli racun tikus untuk mu. Namun kau malah mengagalkan ku. Seharusnya kau membiarkan musuhmu ini terluka bukan malah menolong musuh ini hahahaha" Kakashi tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"melihat wajahmu ini rasanya aku ingin memukuli mu" katanya.

 _ **Bugh!**_ Ia menonjok pipiku dengan keras. Bisa kurasakan darah segar turun dari hidung ku.

"kau harusnya mati!" Kakashi menarik rambutku dan membenturkan kepalaku dengan keras kearah dinding.

"akh! Sa—sakit! Hentikan!" aku hanya meringis kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalaku. Kakashi mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur kelantai. Padanganku mulai buram. Tidak, aku tidak boleh mati disini. Aku yakin, aku bisa mengubah takdir.

Kakashi menginjak kepalaku dengan sepatunya. Ia mengambil rokok dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Ujung rokok yang terbakar ditekankan dipunggung tanganku. "khhh..! " aku merintih kesakitan

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan. "kau tahu, Uchiha tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ayahku adalah orang yang baik. Ia bahkan mau memimpin desa walau ia dicaci maki oleh warganya. Ayahku orang yang sabar. Ia selalu menolong orang-orang didesa. Kau hanya pengemis yang hanya melihat seorang Uchiha dari luarnya saja!" kataku. Kakashi terlihat sangat marah. Ia mengambil pisau disakunya dan menusuk perutku dengan pisaunya yang tajam itu.

"ughh!" aku menahan sakit yang menjalar diperutku. Darah mengalir diperutku. Mengotori mantel dan bajuku.

Kakashi menarik pisaunya dengan keras membuatku kembali meringis. Ia tersenyum kemudian kembali menusuk kaki ku.

"argghh! HENTIKAN!" ringisku. Ia hanya tertawa melihat ku yang kesakitan. "RASAKAN ITU IBLIS! MATILAH KAU!" teriak Kakashi.

"ahhh.. khhh— ughhhh—" aku menahan rasa sakit yang ada ditubuhku. Rasanya amat sangat menyakitkan. Perut dan kakiku terus mengeluarkan darah.

 _ **Drrtt.. Drrtt... Drrtt..**_

Tiba-tiba handphone ku bergetar. Terpampang nama _Uzumaki Naruto_ dilayar ponselku. Kakashi mengambil ponsel itu dan menyuruhku menjawab panggilan dari Naruto.

" _Sasuke! Aku sudah sampai didesa konoha, kau masih disana kan? tunggulah sebentar aku akan kesana"_ kata Naruto.

"..." aku tak menjawab. Aku tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

" _Sasuke?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Sasuke?!"_ Naruto terlihat panik.

"..." aku tak menjawabnya.

" _Sasuke, aku yakin kau tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku percaya padamu"_ kata Naruto. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Na—Naruto" lirihku nyaris tak terdengar.

" _Sasuke, aku akan menjawab perasaan mu. Aku, juga mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dulu, sekarang dan selamanya"_ kata Naruto. Aku terdiam, kurasakan luquid bening turun dari pelupuk mataku.

Aku benar-benar senang, akhirnya aku tahu apa penyesalan yang aku buat saat itu. Aku menyesal karena baru mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini disisi ku adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku menyesal karena baru mengetahuinya, saat aku ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto ternyata Tuhan sudah mengambil nyawaku.

Tapi saat ini aku sudah tenang, Naruto membalas perasaanku. Hei! diriku yang berada dimasa depan. Sepertinya aku sudah menghapus semua penyesalanmu.

Kakashi menatapku tajam. Ia menginjak lukaku dengan kakinya.

"ughhh.." rintihku

" _Sasuke?! Kau kenapa?!"_ tanya Naruto

"ja—jangan datang kesini Naruto" lirihku

"Sa—Sasuke?! Apa yang—"

 _ **Tut.. Tut.. Tut...**_

Sambungan telepon terputus.

 _ **Bugh!**_ Kakashi menendang perutku dengan keras. "uhuukk!" aku pun batuk darah karena pukulan keras itu.

"brengsek! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang kesini?! Padahal aku juga ingin membunuh si pirang itu" marah Kakashi. Ia terus memukuli tubuhku tanpa henti. Kini tubuhku benar-benar mati rasa. Pandanganku mulai memburam.

"Na—Naruto.. kumohon jangan datang kesini"

..

..

..

[Author POV]

Cih! Sial! Naruto berdecak kesal. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke. Buru-buru ia berlari kerumah keluarga Uchiha.

 _ **BRAK!**_ Naruto membanting pintu rumah Uchiha.

"Sasuke?! kau dimana?!" Naruto berlari menelusuri setiap kamar. Sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat dikamar Sasuke. mata naruto membelalak kaget, wajahnya memucat melihat sasuke yang tersungkur dilantai. Cairan merah pekat sudah tergenang diatas lantai.

"Sasuke!" buru-buru Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Dibukanya tali yang mengikat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sayu.

"Na—Naruto.." guman Sasuke.

"tenang lah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan pulang kerumah oke" kata Naruto. Ia merobek kain putih yang menutupi perabotan rumah dan menutup luka yang ada diperut Sasuke. Berharap agar darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak.

"haahh.. haahh.. hahhh.." nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Meniupnya agar Sasuke tetap merasa hangat. Namun itu sia-sia, tubuh Sasuke masih tetap dingin. Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Menciumnya lembut agar bibir itu tak lagi bergetar kedinginan.

"dengar Sasuke, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Na—Naruto dibelakang mu" lirih Sasuke. Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

 _ **BUAAGHH!**_ Dengan keras Kakashi memukul punggung Naruto dengan balok kayu. Naruto tersungkur ketanah. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepalanya. Padangannya mulai buram. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke yang mencoba menolongnya.

Kakashi menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"wow wow wow.. sepertinya pahlawan kita sudah datang huh? Tapi maaf saja, sepertinya kau harus gugur disini" Kakashi mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menusuk perut Naruto. Darah segar mengalir membasahi baju Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Kakashi, kumohon hentikan" lirih Sasuke. Kakashi menatap Sasuke. "kau boleh membunuhku. Tapi kumohon jangan lukai Naruto" lanjut Sasuke. Kakashi tertawa. Ia mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh lantai.

"tak kusangka Uchiha bisa memohon juga—" Kakashi tertawa layaknya seorang iblis

"— _well_ aku akan membiarkannya mati kehabisan darah, selanjutnya aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi mulai mengarahkan pisau itu tepat didada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia siap jika nyawanya diambil.

 _ **Dor!**_ Terdengar suara pistol yang ditembakan. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia terbelalak kaget saat melihat peluru itu berhasil melukai perut Kakashi. _**Bruk!**_ Kakashi jatuh kelantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka.

"kau pikir –hahh— hanya karena memukulku dengan balok kayu –haahh— aku akan mati dengan mudahnya. Bermimpilah Kakashi!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Walau nafasnya tersenggal-senggal ia masih bisa tersenyum sinis kearah Kakashi. Kakashi menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"brengsek! Dari mana kau dapat pistol itu?!" teriak Kakashi.

"dari sakumu, maaf ya aku telah mencurinya" kata Naruto. Amarah Kakashi memuncak

"mati kau sialan!" Kakashi mulai berlari sambil menodongkan pisaunya kearah Naruto.

 _ **Dor!**_ Lagi-lagi Naruto menembaknya. Tapi kini hanya melukai kakinya saja. Kakashi tersungkur ke lantai.

"kau tahu, Sasuke sangat menghormatimu. Ia bahkan menganggapmu seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?" tanya Naruto

"berisik kau sialan! Itu karena dia adalah Uchiha! Uchiha memang pantas mati!" kata Kakashi. Naruto menatap dingin kearah Kakashi.

"aku tahu, banyak yang membenci Uchiha. Bahkan ibu dan ayahku juga membenci mereka tapi tidak dengan ku. Aku tak membenci mereka. Walau mereka bertindak semena-mena aku memakluminya. Ada kalanya manusia terbawa nafsu dunia hingga tega menyiksa orang lain" kata Naruto. Kakashi terdiam.

"kau memang banyak tingkah bocah" kata Kakashi, ia menocoba berdiri. "kau benar tapi maaf prinsipku adalah membunuh Uchiha. Sampai matipun aku akan membunuhnya" kata Kakashi. Ia jalan terpincang-pincang meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _ **Bruk!**_ Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia memegang luka diperutnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto menyeret tubuhnya. Mendekati sang pujaaan hati yang sedang menatapnya sayu.

"kau.. tidak usah khawatir. Aku yakin.. Kakashi akan mati karena dia akan kehabisan darah" kata Naruto, mencoba tersenyum untuk menghibur Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia hanya bisa memandang Naruto dengan padangan sayu. Nafasnya sudah melemah.

"Sasuke.. kau tahu, saat itu aku bilang padamu kalau orang yang telah menolongmu saat kau kecil itu terlihat sangat menjijikan. Aku baru sadar tenyata orang yang kau maksud adalah aku. –uhuk— berarti secara tak sadar aku menghina diriku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh ya" kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lemas.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sasuke. Mencium lembut bibir Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan darah yang ada dibibir Sasuke. Ia menjilat darah itu hingga bersih. Naruto melumat bibir Sasuke.

Bibir inilah yang sering mengeluarkan komentar pedas..

Bibir inilah yang sering mengejek Naruto..

Bibir inilah yang akan dirindukan oleh Naruto selamanya..

"Sasuke.. aku mencintai mu sangat sangat mencintaimu" bisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes. Mungkin ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Sasuke. Mungkin ia tak akan lagi mendengar ocehan bodoh milik Naruto. Sasuke pasti akan merindukan suara ini.

"aku— juga mencintaimu Naruto. Kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir ku" lirih Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba matanya terpejam. Deru nafasnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Detak jantungnyapun sudah berhenti.

Naruto menangis. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke yang sudah mendingin.

"Sasuke aku mencintamu" kata Naruto sambil mencium kepala Sasuke

.

.

.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Naruto duduk bersender didinding. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia memang masih hidup tapi jiwa kini tak ada lagi. Naruto seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya juga membiru. Udara semakin dingin tapi ia tak mempedulikanya.

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. aku mencintaimu Sasuke.. aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." Naruto terus merapalkan kata-kata itu. Diusapnya kepala Sasuke yang kini tengah tertidur damai diatas pahanya.

Mata Naruto terasa sagat berat. Rasanya ia ingin tidur.

" _oii! dobe! Jangan tidur disini!"_ tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Sa—suke?" lirih Naruto.

" _cih! Sudah ku bilang berapa kau jika kau tidur disini kau akan kedinginan, kau memang dobe ya!"_ Sasuke tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

" _dobe! Kau mau ikut dengan ku? Aku harap kita akan bahagia selamanya dialam sana"_ kata Sasuke. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke sangat dingin seperti es. "Sasuke.. Tanganmu dingin sekali. Aku berjanji di _alam_ sana aku akan selalu menjadi matahari yang akan selalu menghangatkan mu" kata Naruto. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

"Sasuke.. aku mencintaimu" kata Naruto sambil mencium kening Sasuke. _"aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Dulu.. sekarang.. dan selamanya.."_ balas Sasuke.

" _ayo! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku"_ kata Sasuke bersemangat. Mereka berdua pun berlari kearah cahaya putih diujung jendela.

 _ **Bruk!**_ Buku kecil berwarna oranye yang ada disaku Naruto terjatuh. Angin terus meniupi halaman-halaman yang ada dibuku itu sampai akhirnya berhenti dihalaman paling belakang.

 _Minggu, 25 Desember 2015_

 _Aku terkena luka tusuk diperutku. Banyak darah yang keluar. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ku. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya. Saat ini aku sangat bahagia. Selama ada Sasuke disisiku aku yakin akan terus tesenyum berdua dengannya._

 _Angin berhembus dijendela rumah Uchiha. Pukul 20.00 aku mati dengan sebuah senyum mengukir diwajahku. Aku mencintai mu, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _ **THE END**_

 _.._

 _.._

 _[Omake]_

Hinata berjalan melewati ramainya kota Tokyo. Ia terhenti saat melihat sebuah kedai ramen didekat stasiun. Dengan perlahan ia masuk ke kedai itu.

"pesan apa nona?" tanya paman pemilik ramen itu

"aku pesan ramen dengan ekstra tomat" kata Hinata. Paman itu mengangguk.

"ayo cepat. Nanti ibu bisa menemukan kita!" bisik seorang bocah berambut pirang

"aku tidak mau dobe! Aku tidak mau masuk kesini!" kata bocah berambut raven sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. Si pirang mendengus kesal.

"oh ayolah, kau hanya perlu menemaniku makan ramen! Sudah lama aku ingin makan ramen!" kata si pirang itu

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kau tidak boleh makan ramen dobe! Nanti perutmu sakit! Lebih baik kau makan sayuran yang bergizi sepeti tomat" balas si raven itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"dasar maniak tomat! Paman aku pesan ramen 1" kata si pirang itu.

Si raven hanya mendengus kesal. Hinata melirik kearah 2 bocah itu. Mereka mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"ini pesanannya nak" kata paman itu. "terima kasih paman" kata si pirang itu sambil tersenyum, ia mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen tersebut dengan semangat. Bocah raven yang ada disampingnya hanya menatapnya sinis.

"cih! Kalau kau mau harusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku kan bisa mentraktirmu" kata si pirang.

"kata siapa aku mau?! Aku tak mau makan makanan penuh lemak seperti it— ummphh!" dengan tiba-tiba si pirang memasukan mie ramen itu kedalam mulut si raven.

"kau ini! Astaga kenapa aku harus punya adik _tsundere_ seperti mu?! kau harus banyak makan, lihat tubuhmu kurus seperti kurang gizi!" kata si pirang, ia menyeruput kuah ramennya hingga habis. Setelah selesai makan, si pirang memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas ke penjual ramen.

"terima kasih paman! Sudah kuduga ramen ichiraku memang ramen terenak di dunia!" kata si pirang sambil tersenyum konyol.

"aku tak ikut campur jika ibu marah padamu" kata si raven. Si pirang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Boruto! Sarada! Dimana kalian, ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam" teriak seorang wanita.

"iya ibu" 2 bocah itu pergi menghampiri ibunya.

"Sarada ayo cepat nanti kutinggal!" kata anak yang bernama Boruto. Ia sudah berlari meninggalkan bocah yang bernama Sarada itu sendirian.

"cih, punya kakak yang bodoh memang sangat menyebalkan!" guman Sarada. Merasa diperhatikan, Sarada menoleh kearah Hinata. Hinata terdiam.

Sarada menatap mata silver milik Hinata. Dia kemudian tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"terima kasih sudah membiarkan ku bersama dengan Naruto untuk selamanya" kata Sarada. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Sarada.

"sama-sama Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata.

"teme! Cepat, nanti kau kutinggal nih" teriak Boruto. Sarada mendengus kesal. "iya-iya dasar bawel!" kata Sarada sambil meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap kedua bocah itu.

"tak kusangkah kalian bereinkarnasi dengan cepat _, ne?_ Naruto-kun.. Sasuke-kun"

 **TAMAT**

YEEEYYY! Akhirnya tamat juga ahahahaha... eciiiieee yang baper baca FF saya. Maap ya kalo saya bikin kalian baper hahahahah saya emang sengaja. Anggap ajalah ini sad ending tapi menyerempet ke happy ending. Kan ceritanya bunda sama papa bahagia di alam sana :'). Akhirnya saya sudah melunasi utang FF event saya.

Yaaaa.. pokoknya Happy NaruSasu Days! Semoga makin banyak FF NaruSasu disini. Hidup OTP saya! HAHAHAHAHAH *bakar menyan*

Btw saya mau bersajak (?) dulu..

 _Naruto ganteng kaya Raffi Ahmad_

 _Sasuke cakep kaya Nagita Slavina_

 _Menma unyu kaya Rafathar_

 _Mereka bertiga keluarga bahagia_

*telen dodol*

*saya mabok garem*


End file.
